


Kinktober 2020 Monster Fucking Spectacular

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: NSFW Imagines [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Body Worship, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dragon AU, Dragon sex, F/M, Fae Magic, Ghost Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Light Dom/sub, Monsters, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Wing Kink, angel au, ghost - Freeform, it's monster fucking, just a bunch of monster fucking, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 26,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Cad Bane/Reader, Darth Maul/Reader, Eli Vanto/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Savage Opress/Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: NSFW Imagines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808965
Comments: 25
Kudos: 340





	1. Obi Wan Kenobi (Mermaid AU)

You always loved this cave. It was your sanctuary; a hidden place which glowed in a calming blue light reflected off the still sea water. You had found it on accident years ago while swimming along the coast line. It was the place you came to think and to feel all the emotions you so often buried when you were around other people. Perhaps then it was fate that this was the only place where you could meet the person with whom you could be your entire self with.

You moaned into his mouth as he kissed you deeper, pressing your back against the smooth cave walls. The normally still water lapped against your skin thanks to the small waves you and your lover made in your movements.

You clung to him like your life depended on it. Your finger nails dug into his skin while your legs wrapped tight around shimmering golden tail.

He pulled away from your mouth, breathing hard before attacking your neck with equal passion.

“Obi Wan,” you cried, as his teeth tugged at your throat.

“What do you want?” he whispered.

You let out a pitiable whine as you rubbed your bare opening against his smooth scales, which grew only louder when your clit hit the small bump marking where his cock longed to break free.

He moaned at your sounds. Taking hold of your ass he thrust harder making you cry his name once more.

“I’ll ask you again,” he said, panting. “What do you want?”

You met his gaze. His normal clear blue eyes were now completely black, including whites of his eyes. It was easy to forget at times he wasn’t completely human. You felt it now, in the strength of his grip on your thighs, the feeling of his tail between your legs, and the way he looked at your now like a processed animal.

But through it all he was still waiting for you.

You felt the words long before you said them.

**“Please, ruin me.”**


	2. Commander Cody (Werewolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finish inside me, I mean it.

Werewolves were the best lovers. There was no competition. Just their size alone gave them the edge on any human man you had ever been with. Add to that their strength and insatiable appetite the closer it came to the full moon and you were lucky if you could walk the next morning.

“Fuck! You're so tight,” Cody groaned, holding your thighs in a vice grip as he took you hard and fast from behind.

You wanted to laugh. Your pussy was a damn slip n slide from all the times he had made you cum, not to mention how his cock hollowed you out with every thrust. But you didn’t have it in your to form words. All you could do was moan and take all he was giving you.

“I’m going to fill you up,” he continued, his voice taking on a deeper rougher tone, one you recognized well from moments before he shifted. You could already feel his nails growing longer, pushing deeper into you skin.

“I’m going to stuff you so full of cum, it will still be leaking out of you cunt tomorrow. Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck my pups into you?”

You mewled into the mattress, your noises and the clenching of your walls around his cock giving him the answer he needed.

He let out a feral growl, fucking you even harder so the all bed shook with each devastating thrust.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want,” he said, his voice now more wolf than man.

“ **Finish inside me** ,” you begged. “ **I mean it**. I need your cum. Please!”

He shuttered at your words, howling as he came hot and deep. 

The feeling of his seed filling you sent you into another orgasm. You cunt tightened milking more and more out of him as he just kept cumming.

You weren’t sure how long you stayed there. All you knew was that even with his cock still buried inside you, you could feel warm cum dripping down you thighs.

You collapsed into the mattress, with only Cody’s arm around your torso keeping you up right.

The hair on his arms were longer than before. No so much he has shifted completely, but certainly somewhere in between.

“Are you alright,” he asked, the growl in his voice fading to something more human.

“Yeah,” you said, still panting. “Just not sure how you expect me to survive the full moon. We’re still only a week away.”

“You’ll be alright,” he said. “Conciser this marathon training. I was serious when I said I plan on fucking a baby in you.”

You groan at the promise causing Cody to chuckle.

Werewolves were the best lovers, but damn if they weren’t greedy bastards at times.


	3. Obi Wan Kenobi (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re so cute when you’re all tied up and needy…..

The bonds tying your lover to the bed post were really just for show.

With his strength he could easy tear the silk ties in two, pin you to the mattress and fuck you as hard and long as he pleased. But, he didn’t. He wanted you to take him like this. He wanted you to use him for you pleasure and trust you to give him what he needed in return. 

This man, this vampire, a powerful creature of the night, was at your mercy not be cause he was forced to, but because he wanted to be. Nothing in the world could make you feel more loved and worshiped.

He moaned your name, his cock growing harder as your hands ran slowly up and down his length.

“Patience, Obi Wan,” you cooed. “I’m going to take care of you.”

You pressed a kiss to his chest, tracing your way down his body until your lips hovered against the tip of his cock. Softly, you gave a small kitten lick catching a bead of leaking pre-cum on your tongue.

He gasped at your touch, his fangs instantly shooting out at the sudden pleasure.

You laughed at the sight, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride at your good work.

“Please,” he begged. “I need you. I need to feel you. I need to taste you. Please darling.”

You chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re all tied up and needy…”

He groaned in frustration, his head falling back on the pillows.

You moved back up his body, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

“I told you,” you said, brushing your fingers against his cheek. “I’m going to take care of you. Just be a good boy and you can have as much of me as you can stand.” 


	4. Obi Wan Kenobi (Ghost AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re bigger than I expected.

You could only imagine what you looked like to the outside eye. Sweating, naked, and legs spread wide open as you writhed under an invisible touch.

You could feel him, the man haunting your home, the man who whispered of long forgotten moments in your ear, and the man had fallen in love with.

The pressure of rough fingers pushed deep inside you making you moan and shake with the building pressure in your stomach.

“Do you want this?” Obi Wan’s disembodied voice whispered in your ear.

“Yes,” you pleaded. “Yes, I want to feel you. Please, let me feel you.”

A breath of warm air touched your cheek. The phantom fingers left you body, leaving you suddenly empty. And then, you truly felt it. 

Something hot and thick pressed its way inside you, splitting you open.

You let out a long cry, you legs falling open even wider on instinct. Your eyes closed and you let them, allowing your mind to fill in absent figure between your legs.

The phantom cock stayed buried inside you, unmoving. You could almost feel the warmth of skin radiating on top of you.

“Are you alright,” Obi Wan asked, his voice clearer than before.

“Yes,” you said. “You’re bigger than I expected.”

He laughed. He felt so close, you were tempted to open your eyes to see if he was truly with you. But, you kept them closed, happy to stay in the illusion.

You adjusted, testing a rock of your hips.

A small hiss of pleasure came from the figure above you.

“Can you feel me?” you asked.

“Yes,” he whispered, a mixture of surprise and reverence in his tone.

“Then fuck me, please. Make us both feel good.”

And he did, ironically making you feel more alive than ever before. 


	5. Obi Wan Kenobi (Angel AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aw, your legs are trembling~ does it feel that good?

Obi Wan didn’t think he’d ever be in this position. He was a warrior for God. His loyalty was to God. Even if he was sent to protect and guide humanity, it was all in God’s name, not his own.

But it was his name on your lips, not God’s. It was his name you were cried for, him you craved, him you worshiped with your sweet words and desperate touches.

“Yes!” you cried, throwing your head back as a new surge of pleasure pulsed through you body. “Don’t stop! Please!”

Obi Wan did as commanded sucking harder on your clit and moaning as your fingers curled into his wings.

Nobody had touched his wings before you. It sent waves of pleasure through him making his body quake and cock twitch. How could this be sin when everything about it felt only good?

Your own thighs started to tremble as your grip only tightened around him.

“Please. Please, I’m close,” you begged. “Please Obi Wan. I need…”

You stopped gasping for air as your orgasm hit you fast and hard. You clenched around Obi Wan’s still pumping fingers making you both moan at the feeling. You collapsed on the mattress, shaking and panting and overwhelmed with melting warmth in your blood.

Obi Wan crawled over you, taking in the sight of your blissed form. It was the most beautiful thing he’d every seen in his life.

“ **Your legs are trembling,** ” he said, running his hand lightly down your thigh. “ **Does it feel that good**?”

You looked up at him, eyes glazed but still full of mischief. “Better.”

You reached out your hand, taking his length in your grip and giving it a careful pump.

He groaned, just managing to catch himself before completely collapsing on top of you. He didn’t know what was better, your fingers wrapped in his feathers or around his cock.

“Let me show you,” you whispered. “Let me show you how good it feels.”

He looked to you then, his eyes dark and hungry with that promise.

You wouldn’t be the only one renouncing God that night.


	6. Cad Bane (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What a nice sound, I think I’ll bite you there again.

This was a dangerous position to be in. Naked, defenseless, with one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy between your legs. You wouldn’t change it for the world.

Bane was hungry. You saw it the moment he stepped through your door. A week long job with only bagged blood could do that. He was tired and hungry. You were frustrated and horny, what better way to solve both your problems?

He buried himself between your legs, his long fingers reaching deep inside you as his tongue worked it’s own kind of magic.

He made your blood burn, just the way you both liked it. He always said it tasted sweeter after he made you cum.

He pulled his mouth away from your clit, switching his attention to your inner thigh.

“I can hear your heart,” he groaned, his fangs brushing against your skin. “I can taste it already.”

“Then take it,” you panted. “Just take it.”

“Gladly.”

It was his only warning before sunk his fangs into your skin.

You mewled, overwhelmed by the mixture of pleasure and pain from his fingers and mouth. You came in an instant, trembling under his touch even has he placed a hand on you stomach to keep you from squirming.

Finally he tore himself away. 

Red blood dripped form his mouth, contrasting perfectly against his blue skin. If you weren’t still shaking from your orgasm, you would have smacked the all too smug smirk on his face.

“ **What a nice sound** ,” he mused. “ **I think I’ll bite you there again.** ”


	7. Commander Cody (Mermaid AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finish inside me, I mean it.

Relationships take work. That’s the cliché isn’t it? Relationships take time and sacrifice and sometimes more heart ache than it feels like you can take. But, when you came out the other side, it’s all be worth it in the end.

Being with Cody took more work than any relationship you had ever had before, but in moments like this, it was well worth it.

Your legs wrapped high on his back, clinging tight to his body as he surged into you over and over again. Your cries were muffled by the sound of the waves as they battered against the rocks. The light of the moon shone down bathing you in white light, the only witness desperate love making.

“I love you,” Cody whispered, fucking your deeper with every thrust. “I want to fill you. I want to see you full. Would you like that? To be round and full of our children?”

“Yes,” you cried, holding on to him tighter just as you clung to the image in your mind. You and him, a family, together, safe and happy forever. “Please Cody. Give me a baby. I want your baby. Please.”

He groaned, his pace turning hard and sloppy as he reached his end.

“Cyar’ika…”

“Finish inside me,” you begged. “I mean it.”

He did as you commanded, shaking as he came hard and deep, your cunt taking all of it and still begging for more.

You stayed their for a long while, Cody’s weight crushing you in the best possible way while his cock remained buried inside you.

Seagulls began to call and you could see the light of morning just starting to turn the black sky purple.

You hated that color more than anything in the world.

Cody noticed as well, looking towards the waves and the coming sun.

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

He cupped your cheek in his hand, staring down at you with so much love it made your heart ache.

“I don’t want to,” he said. His voice was fragile; all it would take was a brush if a finger to break to.

You smiled up at him, trying to assure him as best you could with a simple look.

“I know.”

He kissed you then, the pair of you lingering in the warmth for as long as the night still clung to the Earth.

“I meant it,” you whispered. “I want your children.”

A true smile lit up his face. You were happy to leave him with something other than heart break in this all too familiar dance.

“Then we will have to try it again tomorrow night,” he promised.

The purple sky was turning quickly to pink.

With great reluctance, he pulled away from you leaving you empty and open to the cool ocean breeze. You watched him go as he slipped back to the waves that were his home. 

Just was the sun broke over the horizon, you caught the shine of a golden fin break the surface before disappearing completely.

Relationships were hard work. But you would find a way. You and Cody always did, even if there was an ocean between you. 


	8. Poe Dameron (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stop undressing me with your eyes and start using your teeth.

You didn’t even bother to say hello. 

The moment Poe opened his door you were on him, kissing him hard and deep and telling him without words exactly what you were there for.

“I take it you missed me then,” he said, with an all too smug expression.

You answered by cupping his pants already feeling his cock harden at the small touch.

“Like you didn’t,” you countered, dryly.

“Never said I didn’t,” he said, kissing you back.

You felt his fangs begin to slide out, just enough to nick your bottom lip. He held you against him, running his tongue along the cut and moaning at your taste. 

You moaned with him, feeling his length harden against your thigh.

“Bedroom,” he rasped.

You nodded.

Without another word, Poe picked you up and ran at super human speed to the bed, making you bounce as he dropped you.

You barely got a chance to recover as he was on you in a moment, kissing and nipping and sucking at your lips with a passion.

You had to tap him out as he seemed to forget at least one of you still needed to breath.

He tore from you lips, giving you time to catch your breath. 

But, something else seemed to stop him. He stared down at you, tracing his eyes over your eyes and hair and mouth as if seeing them for the first time.

“What?” you asked, frustrated at his sudden pause.

He shook his head, his lip turning into a charming lopsided smile.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

"A few times,” you said, unable to stop yourself from falling for the line, just a little. “Now, **stop undressing me with your eyes and start using your teeth**.”

His smile turned more dangerous, his fangs slowly growing in length as his eyes turned completely black.

“As you wish, princess.”


	9. Darth Maul (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forget the bed… let’s do it right here.

“I thought I told you to only use the circle if it was an emergency.”

“Well, you don’t exactly have a cellphone.”

Maul’s golden eyes narrowed, but he made no further argument.

This was an unusual situation, for both of you. Maul wasn’t used to anyone calling for him unless it was to make a deal. You weren’t used to having to create a pentagram every time you wanted to talk to your boyfriend. Such was the life of a demon and mortal first starting out.

“Were you in the middle of something,” you asked, cautiously.

He was fully dressed, black pants and jacket with a red shirt and black tie. You could just make out a dark stain on his gloves. Knowing him, it was most likely blood. 

He stared at you, as if surprised. You were starting to understand that look and what it meant. You imagined not many in hell cared if they inconvenienced somebody else.

“Nothing pressing,” he said, smoothly.

His eyes took you in, traveling down your face to the robe wrapped around your body and no sign of any other clothes underneath. 

“Is there a reason you summoned me,” he said, the timbre of his voice taking on a darker, rougher tone.

A shiver of anticipation went down your spine at the sound, making to feel just a little bolder.

Slowly, you undid the tie of your robe.

“I missed you.”

You pushed it back, letting the light fabric fall to the ground revealing your naked form.

Maul’s eyes widen as he took you in.

You smiled, feeling a swell of pride in being able to surprise a being who had seen most everything in his lifetime.

“Did you miss me?” you asked, softly.

He didn’t speak, his gaze moving up and down your body as if you the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

“Yes,” he finally managed.

You held back a laugh as you slowly approached the circle.

Maul’s eyes stayed on you, like a cat watches a mouse slowly move across the floor.

Never looking away, you moved your foot and brushed some of the salt away, breaking the circle.

He was on you in a second, pulling your body flush against him and kissing you soundly.

Pulled away only for a moment to tear his gloves off with his teeth before pulling you in again. His warm hands wandered up and down your body as if trying to commit it to memory with just his touch.

You tried to pull him towards your room, but he kept you there making your gasp as you felt his hard cock press against your stomach.

“ **Forget the bed** ,” he growled. “ **I’m taking you right here.** ”

You moaned as he carefully lowered you to the floor in the center of the broken pentagram.

He kept you there well into the morning, long after the ritual candles had blown out and any hope of you looking at your living room floor without instantly wishing he was there to take you all over again.


	10. Anakin Skywalker (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please, ruin me.

“So, what is it that you want from me?” you asked, trying to keep the nerves out of your voice.

“That all depends on you,” Anakin said smoothly. “You summoned me. We can’t make a deal unless you tell me what you want.”

You straightened, keeping your eyes forward even as your heart pounded in your chest.

“I want you to fuck me.”

He chuckled. “That’s a given.”

You faltered suddenly feeling very stupid. Of course you want him to fuck you, he was an incubus after all. Why else would you summon him?

He took a step forward, titling your chin up to meet his gaze. “Use your words sweetheart. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.”

“I...” You choked. Honestly, you didn’t think you would get this far. But now, he was here and just the simple touch of his finger against your skin was enough to set you on fire. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was capable of doing to you.

He tilted his head, his golden eyes peering into yours as if they held the secrets of the universe.

“You don’t know, do you?” he said, gently.

You looked away, any confidence you had gone in an instant.

He wasn’t deterred. He simple moved closer, allowing a hand to press gently against your waist; not enough to pull you closer, but a reminder that he could. He then leaned down so his lips left a ghost of a touch against your ear.

“Do you want to hear what I’d like to do to you?”

You let out a shaky breath. “Yes.”

You felt the curl of a smile as his warm breath played against your skin.

“I’d start with you on your knees and those pretty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Your breath hitched. An ache came between your legs, something Anakin must have felt as he continued on.

“I’d use your mouth, force my cock down your throat until you choked and then have your drink every last drop of cum I gave you.”

Your eyes glazed over. Lust pulsed through your veins. You didn’t know if it was his demonic influence or his words or both, all you knew was that you wanted nothing more than to do exactly as he asked.

“Oh no sweetheart, that’s just the beginning,” he said, responding to your thoughts rather than your silence. “After I’ve fucked your mouth, I’d take you to the bed and tie you down. I’d spread your pussy open with my fingers and only after I made sure you were good and wet, I’d split you in half on my cock. I wouldn’t be gentle. Your body would be mine to do with as I pleased. But don’t worry, I’d make sure you’d cum. I’d make you cum so hard and so many times you wouldn’t be able to do anything by lie there and take my cock like a good whore. I’d make it hurt. And I wouldn’t stop until you were crying, sweating and covered in cum. Is that what you want me to do?”

You were trembling. You could feel the wetness between your legs and a desire you had never felt before in your entire life.

“Yes,” you somehow managed. “I want all of that. Please, ruin me.”

He laughed as he pulled away from your ear to stare down at you. His eyes were now pitch black, his smile was dangerous, and his entire body radiated desire and sex. 

“Then I think we can make a deal.”


	11. Commander Wolffe (Dragon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you sure? Once we start, i might not be able to stop.

“ **Are you sure?** ” Wolffe asked. “ **Once we start, I might not be able to stop.** ”

“I’m sure,” you promised. “I want you Wolffe. All of you.”

His smile was gentle and loving, a sharp contrast to his intimidating appearance. But, that was why you loved him.

He had told you about his dragon form a long time ago. You had even seen him fully formed. He was breath taking with his silver scales, golden eyes, and expansive wing span. He could carry you easily on his back and had shown you the sky he often found more comforting than the Earth below. But, he still tried to keep his two halves separate. 

His human form reserved for loving you. His dragon form as to guard you from harm. The two didn’t intersect, until tonight.

You wanted to know all of him, to feel his human and dragon half inside you. It was possible. You had talked about it extensively before this night. But, that didn’t change the fact that a dragon shifter mating with a human while in their half form was rare. 

He had asked you so many times if you were sure. And every time, you told him the truth; you trusted him and was willing to take everything he could give you.

He let out a breath, leaning back on his heels to get a few view of you beneath him.

You sprawled on the bed, completely bare and waiting. Your legs were spread for him and your lips were wet and swollen from his desperate kisses. You were ready. You had been for a long time.

He ran his hand down your torso as if memorizing the feel of your skin beneath his fingers.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to make you feel good. I’ll take such good care of you cyar’ika.” He spoke the words softly, as if assuring himself rather than you. You answered him anyway.

“I know. I trust you. Please Wolffe.”

He nodded, pulling his hand away and closing his eyes.

Scales began to pierce through his skin, their silver glow reflecting against the dim light. His body seemed to grow in size, not to his full dragon height, but simply scaled up. His hands grew as well, his fingers morphing into long claws. A tail sprouted behind him and two dark wings grew form his back almost touching either side of the room. Finally, he opened his eyes, their honey brown now golden and slitted.

He crawled over you and it was then you took notice of his cock. It had grown with the rest of him, beautiful and thick. A twinge of worry mixed with your arousal. How the hell was he going to stuff all of that inside you?

“Last chance,” he growled, his voice deeper and more animalistic than you had heard before.

And it was that which sealed it for you. He was going to take care of you. He always did.

“Fuck me Wolffe. I’m yours.”


	12. Captain Rex (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I think you deserve a treat.

Rex was beautiful like this. Laid out on the bed, fangs out and panting as you rode him into oblivion.

His grip tightened on your thighs, doing everything in his power to keep himself still, allowing you to use his body as your personal toy. 

“You’re such a good boy,” you moaned, as you rolled your hips in a steady languid pace. “Staying quiet for me. Doing exactly what I say. **I think you deserve a treat.** ”

Your nails scrapped down his chest, but still he kept quiet even as you could see his teeth bite hard into his bottom lip to keep form moaning.

“So good,” you praised. “Open your mouth Rex. Let me hear you.”

He obeyed, crying out and gasping as he began to shake underneath you. He was getting close, you both were.

“What do you want Rex? Use your words.”

“I want to make you cum,” he groaned. “Please. I’ll make you feel to so good. Let me taste you. Please.”

You hummed in response, leaning down you continued to roll your hips as you pressed a kiss to this throat.

“Then make me cum,” you whispered.

A low growl came from his throat in response.

Instantly, he turned you onto your back so you lay beneath him. He speared he cock deep inside you, moaning like an animal as he began to fuck you in earnest. His thrust were deep and wild a sharp contrast to the perfect control he displayed earlier.

The cord inside you tightened as you let him over your body.

His pace became sloppy as he came closer to his climax, but he held it off keeping his promise to make you cum.

“Bite me,” you gasped. “Taste me. Make me cum!”

He groaned, throwing his head back before plunging his fangs deep into your neck.

The sharp pain mixed with his brutal ravaging of you cunt sent you flying over the edge.

You clench tight around him, crying his name into the night as your whole body writhed beneath him.

He quickly followed, your taste of his tongue and walls milking his cock being too much as he came hard inside you.

He stayed on top of you, the pair of you a trembling mess as cum and blood stained the sheets beneath you.

He really was a good boy.


	13. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Cum for me.” + “Please, ruin me.”

There was something different about Thrawn tonight. He was usually so in control of himself. Even when you were in the most desperate states of passion, he still managed to keep the both of you grounded as every thrust hit steady and deep.

But not tonight. He came to your room in a disheveled state. His hair was a mess and his red eyes glowed dangerous in the dim light. There was no preamble. He took your face in his hands and kissed you deeply, his fangs scrapping across your bottom lip enough to draw blood.

He held you against him, lapping at the red beads, sucking and pulling all that he could from the small cut.

He all but begged you to let him take you. You couldn’t say no.

In an instant, your clothes were torn from your body, falling in scraps onto the floor before he pushed you down on the bed and proceeded to wreck your body.

Something was wrong. Something had happened. But you couldn’t stop. You didn’t want him to stop.

His strong hands held your thighs in a bruising grip. His thick cock split you in half with every devastating snap of his hips. He pace was wild and frantic, like an animal in heat. He normal small gasps and whispers of praise replaced with groans and deep throated grunts.

“Thrawn!” you cried, conflicted between wanting him to gain back control of himself and never wanting him to stop.

“Mine,” he growled, never ceasing his brutal pace. “All mine. Mine to fuck. Mine to taste. Mine to ruin.”

“Yes! Yours. All yours. **Please, ruin me!** ”

He moaned in approval. Changing his angel, he leaned over you, pushing your legs back to take him ever deeper. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, his teeth scraping across the skin.

It was your only warning before his fangs plunged deep into your throat.

Something between a scream and moan sounded from you lips as a mixer of pleasure and pain washed over you.

Thrawn’s thrust came harder and more sporadic. Warm blood spilled down your body, trailing over your breast and making a mess on and beneath you. He pulled away, his tongue licking the trail of red back to the puncture wounds on your neck before continuing his assault.

“Cum for me,” he groaned into your skin. “Cum like a good girl. I know you’re close. Cum all over my cock.”

You couldn’t hold back any longer. Your whole body shook as you obeyed, cumming hard and desperate.

Thrawn cried in pleasure before following after you, filling you to the brim with his seed. He trembled on top of you, sucking at your neck to prolong both your orgasms as he just kept cumming and cumming deep inside you.

You must have blacked out because the next thing you knew Thrawn was leaning over you, pressing a warm wash cloth against your neck and looking at you were profound concern.

His eyes were back to normal and his hair was back in place. Whatever had taken over him must have passed.

“Are you alright, my love,” he asked gently.

You nodded. You were certainly sore, but nothing you couldn’t recover from. You would also need some food in your system sooner rather than later.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Moving the cloth away from your neck he inspected it. No more blood trickled from the wound, but even without a mirror, you knew you would be needing to wear a scarf for at least a month.

“What happened?” you asked.

He looked down, avoiding your gaze.

“My mating cycle,” he answered, quietly, as if ashamed. “I’m so sorry my love. I thought I had gained control over it. I had not succumbed to its urges since the first years I was turned. Usually all I need is to seclude myself for a time with a supply of blood.”

He looked to you, his eyes full of remorse. It felt so strange. Thrawn didn’t apologize for anything, ever.

“I don’t know what happened. All I remember needing to see you and then… I didn’t mean to hurt you. That was never my intention.”

He looked down unable to continue. 

Reaching out you cupped his cheek, bringing his eyes back to yours.

“You didn’t hurt me.”

He gave you a skeptical look.

“Alright, it hurt, but I like it,” you assured. You leaned up pressing a ghost of a kiss against his lips. “I really liked it.”

“Did you?” His voice was low, not the same animalistic growl as before, but just as dangerous.

You hummed a yes, kissing him deeper. “I wouldn’t mind you losing control like that again.”

He kissed you back, groaning as he held you against him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he promised. “However, I believe food and a bath is in order before we discuss the merits of losing control any further.”

“Agreed.”


	14. Commander Wolffe (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re mine, and I don’t share.

You couldn’t decide if this was the worst decision you ever made in your life, or one of the best.

A mortal walking into a night club owned and frequented by demons was already asking for trouble. A mortal walking into a night club owned and frequented by demons on the arm of one of hell’s commanders was like hanging a neon sign over your head begging for trouble.

You don’t know how you convinced Wolffe to take you. He usually tried to keep his life as a warrior for hell and his life with you separate at all times. It wasn’t as if other demons didn’t know about you, but the true nature of your relationship remained hidden.

To any of the demons in this room, you were a conquest, a piece of mortal arm candy to keep their commander occupied as he slowly chipped away at the light in your soul. Something to do in his free time between deals.

What they didn’t know, what they could never know, was just how much you truly meant to each other. Wolffe was yours just as much as you were his, and he would keep you safe and far away from hell as possible.

You walked down the steps into the main bar with Wolffe just behind you, his hand pressed steadily against the small of your back.

The neon lights flashed around the smoke filled room. Along the walls you could just make booth occupied by a variety of demons, most showing their true forms, horns and all. To your slight relief, you were able to spot other mortals mixed in the crowd. Some were dancing, surrounded by a small crowd of hungry demons. Others sat in dark corners staring down at a contract and holding a dripping pen.

You looked away, keeping your eyes forward just as Wolffe told you. He guided you to one of the tables, keeping an eye around the room as he did.

“I just need to meet with Fox and Cody,” he said. “I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t talk to any one and if any of these hell spawn come up to you, tell them you’re waiting on an appointment. They should know better than to infringe on another demon’s deal.”

You nodded in understanding, even as your heart beat hard in your chest.

You asked to come. You wanted to see where he did most of his business and to at least see other demons. You loved Wolffe more than anything, but in so many ways you didn’t fully know him. If walking into hell’s mouth helped you to understand, even just a little, you would do it.

He nodded back in acknowledgement and walked towards one of the backrooms.

You sat in silence for a long moment, scanning the room. It didn’t feel much different from most basement night clubs you had seen. You didn’t know if that spoke ill of this place or night clubs in general.

“Hello beautiful,” a smooth voice whispered in your ear. You stiffen but made no other sudden movements. Slowly your turned your gaze to the side catching black eyes, messy dark hair, and a smile as comforting as nails on a chalk board.

You kept silent, turning your eyes forward again and away from the demon on your shoulder.

The demon gave a low chuckle. “One of the quiet ones then. I like it.”

He slipped into the chair across from you, making a point to stay in your line of vision.

“Now what is a pretty bright girl like you doing in a place like this,” he asked.

You felt your heart rate spike at his words. Wolffe had warned you about this. He often commented on the brightness of your soul. It was what drew him to you in the first place. A bright soul begging to be corrupted. How could any demon resist?

Still, you kept your head high, staring him straight in the eye. “I’m here for an appointment,” you said clearly.

The demon looked taken aback, titling his head curiously to the side.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

His eyes narrowed slightly. Leaning across the table, his traced the outline of your face. Then leaned back and took a long hard sniff of the air. A cold, satisfied smile came to his lips.

“I don’t think so. I can smell him all over you. You’ve already made a deal.”

Your back straightened. “So what if I have?”

The demon smile widened. “No rules saying a claimed soul only belongs to one demon. It’s actually encouraged that we share. Sharing is caring after all.”

He was on you in a second, one hand wrapped around your throat while the other curled into your hair, yanking your head back.

You tried to break free, but his grip was too strong as he squeezed your neck harder.

“Shh,” he cooed. “Don’t worry pretty girl, this won’t take long. I just want a taste of whatever your master is so greedily keeping all to himself. Seems only fair.”

But before he could make another move a hard hand clamped hard on his shoulder.

“Let her go,” Wolffe growled.

The demon turned, his eyes widening as he saw who exactly he had smelled all over you. He let go as if you skin was bathed in holy water, stepping back as far away from you as possible.

“Commander, I didn’t...”

“I know. And that’s the only reason why I haven’t killed you yet. Go before I change my mind.”

The demon didn’t ask questions, he simply ran.

The small crowd that had assembled around the scene disappeared just as quickly leaving you essentially alone with a very angry Wolffe. 

Slowly you slipped out of your chair and pressed a careful hand to his arm.

“Wolffe?”

That seemed to snapped him out of it. He turned to you, the anger fading into concern.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You nodded, lightly pressing your hand against your throat. “Just a little shaken.”

Anger came surging back into his features.

“What did he say to you?” he said, his voice as hard as stone.

You took a breath, knowing better than to lie. “He said wanted a taste of whatever my master was getting. He said claimed souls were the property of hell, not just the demon who claimed it. I guess he just wanted his share.”

Wolffe stood completely still, his eyes ablaze. For a moment you worried he would go back and try to find the demon who had assaulted you. Instead, he grabbed your hand and all but dragged you out of the club and into the cool night air.

He turned you both into an alley way. It was open to the street, but only somebody who was looking would notice your presence.

With out another word, he pressed you against the wall of the building kissing you hard and deep.

“Wolffe,” you moaned, only to be cut off by another brutal kiss.

“ **You’re mine** ,” Wolffe growled. “ **And I don’t share.** ”

And he proved it by taking you right then and there in perfect ear shot of all the demons below your feet. If they didn’t know, they knew now. You were Wolffe’s and nobody would touch you ever again.


	15. Commander Cody (Mermaid AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t you dare to pull out.”

You didn’t think you were capable of feeling like this.

Your whole body trembled in pleasure. The smooth stone on your back and the lap of water against your skin only heightened the sensations. No man had ever made you feel both so used and utterly worshiped. You supposed it only made sense that the cock currently buried inside you didn’t belong to a man at all.

With a flick of his tail, Cody thrust himself even deeper, making you both cry out in pleasure. 

You clung to his shoulders. It was the only thing keeping you grounded as he fucked you deeper in the wall of the cave.

There was nothing else, just you and him and the water. Your moans and pleas echoed around you in an erotic chorus, egging you both on into oblivion.

Finally he slipped a hand between you, rubbing hard against you aching clit.

You threw back you head gasping out his name as you came hard about him, clenching and begging for his seed.

Cody obliged and with one more hard thrust spilled himself deep inside you.

You both shook and groaned, clinging to each other as you both came down and allowed the sea water to cool your blood.

Cody slipped his hand behind your head, feeling gently for a bump or other kind of bruise.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice and eyes filled with concern.

You smiled despite yourself. “More than fine. But maybe next time, we try this on a secluded beach somewhere.”

He chuckled lightly, his shoulder relaxing instantly.

He started to pull away, but your legs caught him, keeping them wrapped tight about his tail.

“Don’t you dare pull out,” you said, making a point to run a foot down the back of his tail just the way he like it.

His breath hitched quickly followed by a small pleasurable groan.

“As you wish.”

Shifting his hands down to your hips, he pressed you close to him as he pushed away from the wall. 

His cock stayed inside you the whole time, bouncing slightly until you came to the center of the cavern.

There he held you, suspended in the water, his cock buried to the hilt with only the sound of your breathing for company. You felt all of him around you. His hands holding your against him, his chest pressed against yours and the smoothness of his scales between your legs. Nothing else existed except for you, him and the water.

If you had your choice, you would stay with him like that forever. 


	16. Obi Wan Kenobi (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Did you cum inside?!”

You should have been terrified. Your hands were bound to the headboard making your incapable of getting away. The hands on your hips were bruisingly strong and the eyes staring down at you were completely and inhumanly black.

But you weren’t afraid. You were enraptured, and allowed your body to succumb to the over whelming pleasure your lover gave you with every stroke of his devistating cock.

“Oh God!” you screamed arching off the mattress as Obi Wan hit that very specific spot deep inside you.

He laughed never ceasing his brutal pace, hitting you there over and over again.

“God’s not here, darling,” he cooed. “Just me. Now _fucking_ beg for it.”

You had no shame left in you to care. He had full control.

“Please!” you cried. “Let me cum. Please! Let me cum!”

He snapped his hips, making you moan.

“Who are you asking? Me or God?”

“You!” you gasped. “You. Only you. Obi Wan, please!”

A wide dangerous smile spread across his face. “That’s better.”

Slipping his hand between you, he rubbed hard against your neglected clit.

You came in an instant arching and writhing in the pleasure as Obi Wan fucked you through your orgasm.

He choked out a cry, and with a final hard thrust he came. Hot seed spilled out of him coating your walls and making a mess of your pussy and the sheets.

Your eyes widened, feeling the drips of warm cum drip out of your core.

“Did you cum inside?!”

Obi Wan breathed out a laugh. Leaning back on his heels, he looked down at the mess of cum between your legs with a too satisfied smile.

“It looks as if I did.”

You gaped, starting and stopping to speak as panic rose in your chest. 

His eyes softened, even as the teasing smile never fully left his lips.

“Don’t worry dear, you won’t get pregnant, it doesn’t work like that.”

“It doesn’t?”

He shook his head before leaning down and pressing an assuring kiss to your lips.

“Humans cannot carry demon spawn without express consent,” he explained, softly as he untied your wrists from the headboard. “Despite our reputation, all deals we make are just that, deals between two consenting parties.”

Once your were free, he cupped your cheek making sure you were looking straight at him. His whole frame enveloped you in his warmth and scent.

“I would never force you to do anything you did not wish to do. Do you understand?”

It felt so strange, having him look at you with such earnestness when you knew what darkness lay behind his now blue eyes. But that was Obi Wan and despite everything, you trusted him.

“Yes,” you answered, gently. “Just…a little warning next time.”

He visibly sighed in relief, as a smile broke across his face.

“Next time.”


	17. Obi Wan Kenobi (Vampire AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ok living for sub!obi right now that was so good, could I please request another vampire AU with Obi-wan but with reader as the vampire and prompt 82. 
> 
> “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

How did you get so lucky in finding such an obedient pet?

Obi Wan groaned into your mouth, his hands bound to the headboard as you ran your wet core over his hardening length.

He did not fight hard against his bonds. He lay there and took all that you gave him, even as you could hear his heart race, begging for more.

You pulled away from his lips, now swollen and wet, exactly how you liked them.

“Thank you mistress,” he rasped.

You smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his throat. “You’re welcome, pet.”

You continued down enjoying his little gasps and whimpers as your lips and teeth languidly made their way down his torso.

You stopped at his nipples, feeling a sense of satisfaction as you felt his breath hitch. Keeping eye contact, you leaned down and gave a gentle nip.

He let out a shuttered breath giving you the answer you needed.

Slowly, you traced your tongue around his nipple, as the sound of his heart beat raced in your ears. A smile spread across your face. Your fangs extended and in one fluid bite you sunk deep into his flesh.

He let out a gasping moan as blood filled your mouth.

Your eyes rolled back in pleasure at his sounds and taste of him on your tongue.

“What a nice little sound,” you cooed, pulling just enough away to lick the wound. “I think I’ll bite there again.”

He couldn’t stop writhing; his voice raspy and desperate as he begged.

“Yes! Bite me. Use me. Put me inside you.”

You chuckled against his skin before reluctantly straightening up. 

He looked so beautiful like this, blood stained and begging all while looking at you like you were the center of the universe. How could you say no to that face?

“Let’s start with you inside me and work our way out from there.” 


	18. Anakin Skywalker (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.”

You were completely and utterly ruined. Your body wasn’t your own any more. It was nothing but a play thing Anakin could use to sate his lust and his hunger. Your only consultation was the way he made you feel when he used it.

The pleasure he gave every time he came into your room when the moon was high and the house was asleep was too much to ever turn away. Even now pinned against wall by inhuman strength, shaking, and oozing blood you couldn’t push him away. His lips felt too good sucking at your neck and his cock, too perfect between your legs.

You held back a gasp as Anakin groaned against you neck in perfect time with his devastating thrusts deep inside you.

“You taste so good,” he moaned. “So willing. So perfect.”

Your walls clench tighter around him at the praise forcing a cry from his lips.

He quickened his pace, signaling how close his was as his strokes came deeper and more desperate.

You covered your mouth to hold back a scream, still aware of the other people asleep jus a few doors down.

Anakin growled in response, pulling your hand away and pinning it above your head.

“Don’t cover your mouth…” he warned. “I like hearing you.”

He shifted his angle forcing you to do exactly what he asked.

“Anakin!” you cried, your legs tightening around him for something to hold onto.

“That’s it,” he said, making sure to hit that same spot over and over again. “You sound so beautiful like this. Keep going. I want to hear every moan.”

You didn’t hold back, you couldn’t even if you wanted to.

Every cry echoed in the room in an erotic melody as Anakin fucked you into oblivion, uncaring of who might hear.

He had ruined you and you couldn’t be more happy. 


	19. Han Solo (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Let’s sneak in and do it there.”

“You want to try something a little different?” you asked, brushing your lips against Han’s neck.

“Like what?” he said, in what was supposed to be a disinterested tone, but the subtle groan threw any attempted out the window.

“Nothing crazy,” you promised. “Just a change in scenery.”

Han adjusted slightly, keeping your lips from his weak spot so he could give you a properly skeptical look.

“Why do I have the feeling this isn’t just getting a hotel room for the night?”

You shrugged. “Because it’s not.”

“Illegal?”

“Not really, but kind of a dick move.”

Now you had his attention. “Alright, lay it on me.”

“Lando has a new car, and he still hasn’t paid me back all the money he lost during our last poker game.”

Han’s brow furrowed, but then slowly rose as he put two and two together.

“You’re evil.”

You grinned making a point to show your fangs for emphasis.

“What gave me away?”

Han’s smile matched yours, but then faltered slightly. “Wait, don’t you need permission first?”

“Surprisingly enough, that rule only applies to buildings.”

“What about trailers?”

You opened your mouth to respond, but instantly closed it. “I actually don’t know,” you admitted. “Add that to the list of experiments.”

Han gave a short laugh.

“So, are you in?” you asked, getting back to the subject. “He’s got in stored in the garage.

He gave it a moment’s thought. “I’m in. Let’s sneak in and do it there.”


	20. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Fae AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ll do anything you want me to do to you, but you have to say it out loud.”

You didn’t belong here, not really.

You had wandered in by accident, just like everyone else did in the stories. You had always been so careful too. You never walked through a faerie circle. You left milk on the sill. And you always made sure to never, ever walk through forest at night. 

You had taken great care to do all of those things until one day the sun began to set and there was nowhere else to go but forward.

You had walked for so long you were surprised you hadn’t notice it sooner. The further you had gone the brighter the moon shone, the more vibrant the colors became and the world itself became clear in a way you had never experienced. It wasn’t until you saw a man with blue skin and glowing red eyes did you fully realize just how lost you were.

You had been lucky that is was Thrawn who found you and not another of his kind. He did not make you a slave or demand your body as so many stories had warned against. He was simply curious. As it turned out, the fae had stories about humans in much the same way humans had stories about them.

The arrangement came about naturally, he would ask you three questions every evening and every evening you would answer truthfully. In return he would keep you safe until the new year when it would be possible for you to slip back to your world. 

They were never difficult questions. Some were about human customs; manner of speech, dress, actions and so on. Other times he would ask you to tell him a human tale about the fae. And still more were personal; were you happy? What was your life before? Did you have anyone waiting for you?

These were the more difficult to answer, but he was always patient and he would always get the truth.

It was well worth the price as Thrawn kept to his word. No other fae would touch you while under his protection. He was a respected warrior in the fae court and none would dare oppose him. If he wanted to keep an odd human for a pet, that was his business.

Despite the looks and snide comments, you weren’t unhappy. They weren’t so different from how humans treated you in your own world. The only real difference was, back home, you didn’t have someone like Thrawn to watch after you.

Your affection for him came on slowly and then all at once. You immediately recognized his intelligence, but also his kindness and patience. In so many ways, he made it easy for you to love him.

You never spoke of it. To give it voice would make it real and the pain of having to leave him would become too much. You couldn’t stay. This wasn’t your world. You would only ever be a stranger, an oddity, a pet. Even if Thrawn let you stay, you would never be his equal in the eyes of his own people. You couldn’t do that for him, not after all the kindness he had shown you. But, as your final days ticked away the overwhelming pain began to chip away at your resolve.

You thought you hid it well, until your last day, when Thrawn came to you to ask his final questions.

“Why are you sad?” he began, his impenetrable gaze fixed on you.

Your breath hitched. You thought of a lie. You felt it on your tongue, but your mouth couldn’t give them voice. You couldn’t stop it. By the nature of your bargain, you had to speak plain truth.

“I’m sad because I must soon leave.”

He nodded. “Why does leaving cause you grief?”

“Because it means I will never see you again.”

You couldn’t look at him. The shame from your confession radiated from you. You only wished moon would rise and you could finally leave this torment.

You then felt his fingers beneath your chin as they guided your gaze upward to his glowing red eyes.

He was usually so hard to read, but the look on his face now gave you a hope you never dared before.

“Do you know how much it grieves me to think of never seeing you again?” he asked.

You stared at him, wide eyed and hopeful as the answer slipped out.

“No.”

He leaned in, his lips a hair from yours. “Then let me show you.”

He kissed you then, long and deep and with a passion you had never felt before. With out a word, he pulled you into his arms and carries you to bed.

It was more than you could have dreamed of. You didn’t know if it was the world you found yourself in, his own magic, or just his body, but every touch burned hotter and brighter than anything you had experienced before.

His lips consumed you, his fingers clung to you and each roll of his hips took him deeper inside you until all you could feel was him. He made you moan and writhe and cry out his name until your whole body quakes with pleasure as you came.

Even then, he didn’t stop. He kept making love to you, thrusting hard and desperate until the pleasure became almost painful.

“Thrawn!” you cried, feeling another climax coming.

“Tell me, my love,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want.”

“I…” you stopped, your breath catching as you tried to find the words through the haze.

“I’ll do anything you want me to do to you,” he swore. “But, you have to say it out loud.”

“Don’t let me leave,” you begged. “I want to stay. Please, let me stay with you, forever.”

He moaned at your words, kissing in a fever. “Forever.”

And forever it would be.


	21. Captain Rex (Mermaid AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re bigger than I expected.”

“Are you sure about this?” Rex asked.

“I’m ready,” you promised, your voice raspy and desperate. “I want this. I want you.”

He stared down at you, his eyes both hungry and reverent, watching your face for any doubt. When he found none, he kissed you deeply moaning into you mouth and reigniting the fire in your veins.

He had already made you cum once, working you open with his fingers and tongue. There was no way to describe how it felt to be laid out with half your body resting on smooth stone, staring up at the moonlight sky while your lower half was ravished beneath the water. You couldn’t even get a good look at your lover apart from his tail occasionally breaking the surface as it writhed. All you knew was even after he left you trembling with pleasure, you needed more of him.

You slid your hand down the length of his torso, taking pause only at the small transition from human like skin to smooth scales.

He groaned above you, guiding your hips further up the length of his tail. You obeyed, making a point to run your foot against his scales in a way that you knew drove him wild.

“Don’t tease me love,” he gasped as his tail rolled instinctively against your opening.

“Don’t leave me waiting,” you countered, meeting his thrusts.

He kissed you in response, causing your to wriggle beneath him in anticipation.

Finally he pulled away and allowed his own hand to moved down to what you wanted most. With just the slightest pressure of his hand, his cock unsheathed pressing heavy and thick against your stomach.

You gasped, your eyes widening at you could made out is full shape and size beneath the water.

“Are you alright?” Rex asked, his voice rasping, but still holding genuine concern.

“Yes,” you assured. “It’s just…you’re bigger than I expected.”

He looked down between you as if now realizing just how big he was compared to you.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

You looked up at him, his honey brown eyes staring back at you with so much love and understanding. 

You smiled back before reaching between you and taking his cock in your hands.

You couldn’t even get your grip fully around his girth, but it was enough. 

Rex’s eye’s rolled back, as he began instinctively fucking himself with your fingers.

“I want you inside me,” you whispered, unable to take your eyes off the erotic sight above you. “I want to be full of you. Please Rex.”

His eyes opened, the honey brown now got and replaced with inky black.

“Whatever you want, cyar’ika.” 


	22. Thrawn (Vampire AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m not gonna stop leaving marks till I’m sure everyone will know you’re mine.”

It was rare for Thrawn to become jealous. It wasn’t in his nature. He was always so sure of himself and by extension you. There was never a doubt in your mind that he trusted you to never stray. Even if others showed interested toward you, he never lost his temper or assumed you had asked for it. He would only step in if they didn’t stop pestering you, and that was more an instinct to protect than posses.

But every now and again, another instinct would take over, something outside of Thrawn’s rational control. He tried to bury it at first, keeping himself as far away form you as possible when he felt the all consuming need take over him. Eventually though, he told you the truth and the shame he felt of not having fully mastered of his vampiric nature.

You understood and with your help, you were able to find a healthy middle ground allowing him to let go just enough to sooth his other half while still allowing him control of his own mind.

And so, moments like this became more frequent; you laid beneath him, his cock buried inside you all while he made a necklace around your throat of bites and bruises.

You gasped as another quiet orgasm over took you. You had lost track of how many times he had made you cum like this. Your mind and body remained within a blissful haze. You muscles were all but useless and there was nothing you could do but lie there as Thrawn took and gave as much pleasure as he wished.

His warm cum dripped from your cunt while his teeth made a mess of you neck. His tongue lapped at the small cuts groaning against your skin all while his cock never stopped lazily pumping your full again and again.

“Thrawn,” you moaned, somewhere between begging for him to stop and never wanting him too.

He hummed in response, sliding his lips up your neck until they found your own. He kissed you softly, just enough for your own blood to stain your lips before he licked them clean.

“I know my love,” he cooed. “But, I’m not gonna stop leaving marks till I’m sure everyone will know you’re mine.”

He moved back down making taking another bite out of your aching throat.

The sharp pain made you whimper even as your grasped at his shoulders keeping him pressed against you.

You knew Thrawn wasn’t a jealous man. He did not want to posses you as an object. But you would be damned if you didn’t wear his marks proudly so all the world would know who you belonged to.


	23. Anakin Skywalker (Angel AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Fine, but… only if we go slow, okay?”

You didn’t think of yourself as a bad person. You weren’t cruel. You didn’t drink too much or rob people or leave your grocery cart in the middle of the parking lot. Sure, you had your bad days when you could be a little rude to people, but nothing out of the ordinary. You didn’t do things you knew were wrong. And this? This had to be wrong, even if everything about it felt right.

Anakin let out a small whine of protest as you pulled away from his lips. 

He truly was beautiful as only an angel could be. His body was perfect laid out beneath. His grip on your thighs was both strong and gentle. His eyes seemed to glow behind heavy lids and his wings encompassed you both in a golden light.

Could you really bring such a heavenly being down to the the level of a simple human?

“Why did you stop?” he asked, his gaze both concerned and hungry.

“I just…” You paused, having no idea how to give voice to your fears. “Are you sure about this? About doing this…with me?”

His eyes softened. Gently, he ran his hands up and down your body. The pleasure came in small waves against your skin making your breath hitch and your heart race.

“I can’t imagine experiencing this part of being human with anybody but you,” he whispered. “You think of this as a sin, but it can’t be further from the truth. It only becomes a sin when lust turns the action to that of possession and dominance. I don’t want to own you. I want to be with you. Will you let me be with you?”

You sighed in contentment, the warmth of his touch and his words soothing your fears just as much as they ignited your desire.

“Alright,” you said, softly. “But…only if we go slow, okay?”

He smiled up at you, the glint in his eye turning almost wicked. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


	24. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Angel AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I think you deserve a treat.”

You stared at Thrawn, your mouth agape as you tried to come to terms with exactly what he was asking of you.

“You want me to touch your wings?”

“To groom them, yes,” Thrawn clarified. “I try to maintain them as best I can, but there are times even I require assistance.”

You nodded, not really knowing what else to say. 

Thrawn had explained to you in detail the sacredness of an angel’s wings. They weren’t just another limb, they were a part of their very essence. It was the equivalent of a human allowing another to see their soul.

For him to not only show them to you, but allow you to touch them was a sign of complete and utter trust.

You shook your head, the full weight of the request hitting you squarely in the chest.

“I can’t. What if I do something wrong? Are humans even allowed to touch an angel’s wings? What if some one finds out?”

“You won’t do anything wrong,” Thrawn assured. “I would not ask this of you if I believed you incapable. As for humans touching an angel’s wings, I confess I have never heard of it being done before. But, that also means there is nothing against the practice.”

His eyes took on a teasing glint, one you did not fully appreciate. How was it you were making a bigger deal out of this than he was?

He seemed to catch your worry. Taking a step forward, he reached out a hand and cupped your cheek.

“I understand your concern,” he said, gently. “That is the very reason why I trust you with this task. You know what it is I am truly asking of you. If you do not think you are ready to see this side of me, then I understand. But know that I am willing to show you because there is no one with whom I wish to share a part of myself more than you.”

His glowing red eyes stared into yours making the truth clear in every word he spoke. 

Shakily, you nodded something between love and pride swelling in your chest.

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

His eyes softened before he pressed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

Without another word, he pulled away and made his way to the couch. You followed him, watching as he stripped off his shirt and made himself comfortable.

“It would be best if you work from the back,” he said. “I have difficulty reaching those areas.”

You nodded, taking a place behind the couch.

You took a moment to admire the muscles in his back. It wasn’t a view you could appreciate often.

As if sensing your thoughts, Thrawn straightened allowing you a full display.

“Close your eyes,” he said, allowing no room for protest.

The moment you closed them, a deafening wind sounded around you. Bright light filled your darkened vision, almost blinding you. But, just as soon as it started, it suddenly stopped, the room being coming calm and quiet once more.

“You can open your eyes now,” Thrawn said, patiently.

You did as you were told, blinking them open, and then continuing to blink in wonder.

Thrawn’s wings were beautiful. You had expected them to be, but seeing them in front was something entirely different. They were a pristine white which seemed to glow with their own unearthly light. They expanded past the full length of the couch, but didn’t knock over the lamps on their side. They simply passed through them like air.

But, it wasn’t this clear break in earthly physics that gave them their alien quality. There was a calmness that came over you the longer you stared. You felt safe, peaceful, loved. And it was then you recognized, those were the same emotions Thrawn made you feel whenever you were near him.

The wings were Thrawn; the very essence of his being made physical.

Carefully you took a step forward.

The wings seemed to sense your presence as a small wake of anticipation rippled through the air and your body. It wasn’t nervous, but rather curious and just a little excited.

A smile spread across your face as you reached out a touched your first feather.

Unlike the table lamp, your hand did not slipped through his wings. They landed on soft, smooth feathers which sang under your touch.

A spike of pleasure shot through your finger tips, forcing a surprised gasp from your lips at the same moment a quiet moan escaped from Thrawn’s.

You moved to pull your hand away only to be stopped by Thrawn’s voice.

“Stay,” he said, his voice a rasp, but still in control. “Please.”

You had never heard him like this, even when he made love to you, he was never the one to beg. The sound was intoxicating.

You did as was asked of you. Your fingers to ran through his feathers, smoothing them out and plucking strays away.

The pleasure you felt before hit you again. You were prepared for it and allowed it to move through and past your body.

You continued your work, unable to keep the small gasps and moans from escaping your lips. Your vision became hazy from the dizzying sensations moving through you. It was as if part of your mind was not your own. You could recognize the half of you meticulously straightening the glowing white feathers between your finger tips while another half was being over taken by the over whelming need aching between your legs.

You were all but blind by the time you finished. You honestly didn't know how you were still standing as your legs trembled beneath you.

You pulled your hand away, but that did little to lessen the desire pulsing through you.

Thrawn stood quickly. Moving around the couch, he pulled you into his arms and kissed you desperately.

Every part of you set on fire. You pulled him closer chasing the high every part of his being brought to you.

“You did so well,” he praised, between kisses. “I believe you deserve a reward.”

He did not need to ask what you wanted. You jumped into his arms, his harden length pressing against you as he carried you to the bedroom.

Thrawn had shown you every part of himself and now you would return the favor. 


	25. Obi Wan Kenobi (Werewolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That’s it, keep cumming.”

You had heard the phrase “fucked dumb” before, but never really put much stock into it. Sure, sex was fun and there was no denying how good it could feel, but being so thoroughly wrecked that you couldn’t even speak was something reserved for romance novels. 

You hadn’t realized “fucked dumb” was a phrase specifically invented for werewolf sex.

Your threw your head back as another scream of pleasure tore from your throat.

Obi Wan howled above you, his thrusts coming even harder as he continued to split you open with his cock. Slick and sweat dripped down your inner thigh making it easy for him to reach even deeper inside you with every stroke.

You didn’t try to meet his thrusts. Your muscles were all but spent from two of the orgasms he had already given you. Your head and shoulders lay on the mattress, rolling and moaning while Obi Wan kept hold of your hips.

He had full control. Your toes barely touched the mattress, allowing him to fuck you as hard and fast as he wished. His claws dug hard into your skin, the pain keeping you from being too overwhelmed by the pleasure.

He was only half-formed. The full moon was still a week away, but even like this, you could feel him surrendering to his animal instincts, something you could only enjoy.

He snapped his hips, forcing another cry from your lips. You could feel the coil in you stomach begin to tighten once more.

“Obi Wan!”

A low growl of pleasure came from deep in his chest. Suddenly he shifted his angle, still holding your hips in the air as he leaned over you.

His normal blue eyes were golden and glowing with a hunger you knew was reserved only for you.

“I’m going to cum,” he warned, his voice caught between the human and wolf. “Where do you want it?”

“Inside me,” you begged. “Please. I need it.”

His eyes rolled back. His grip became tighter and his rhythm became wild. The noises he made were a mixture of gasps and snarls, growing louder and louder the closer he came.

It was all becoming too much. Unable to hold back any more, you screamed as the coil snapped inside you, your pussy clenching down hard on his cock.

The feeling of your walls pulsing around him sent him over the edge. A possessive howl sounded through the night air. His hot seed pulsed inside you, coating your walls as he shook above you. 

His hips kept moving, as if instinctively fucking his cum deeper inside you.

You moan, still sensitive from your orgasm, but he didn’t stop. More and more cum spilled out of him, filling you to the brim.

“I can’t stop,” he groaned, his voice almost human now. “I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” you said. “I want…fuck! That’s it, keep cumming.”

Obi Wan groaned, the snap of his hips coming faster as more cum spurt inside you.

You felt another orgasm take you as your body tried to milk every drop of cum Obi Wan could give you. You both trembled and moaned until after what felt like hours, Obi Wan finally collapsed on top of you, completely spent. 

His cock softened allowing some of the cum to come leaking out of your aching cunt, staining the sheets beneath you. You couldn’t be bothered to move. Never in your life had you felt so utterly filthy and content at the same time. You were thoroughly fucked dumb, and you couldn’t imagine going back to anything else. 


	26. Cad Bane (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “My cum’s dripping out, let me push it back in you.”

You shouldn’t be enjoying this. It was just part of the deal. Something he wanted for something you wanted. You had received your end of the bargain, and now he was getting his.

But damn it all if it didn’t feel good too.

“Bane!” you cried, your walls clenching around his cock as he fucked you into the mattress.

“That’s my name, sweetheart,” he rasped. “Don’t wear it out.”

You wanted to curse his smugness, but the moans and gasps he pulled from your throat made it impossible. 

No human man had ever reached so deep inside you. Every stroke brought stars to your vision. You had already cum twice and you could feel a third barreling towards you.

Your nails dug into his shoulders as you rocked your hips, taking in as much of him as you could.

“Fucking hell,” Bane groaned. “You’re a greedy little bitch, aren’t you?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” you growled.

He snapped his hips, the force making you shake with pleasure.

“That’s what I’m here for. Now just lie there and take it.”

His thrusts came harder and faster, making it impossible to do anything but exactly what he told you.

Your whole body trembled as the rope inside you tightened.

“I’m going to cum,” Bane warned. “And you are going to take every last drop. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” you moaned. “Yes, anything, just don’t stop!”

A low chuckle came from his chest as his hands slipped under your ass, giving him a solid grip to pull you hard against his cock.

Five devastating strokes and he spilled inside you, cursing and gasping as he came.

The feeling of his hot cum and twitching cock sent you over the edge. You writhed around him, you cunt milking every last drop as ordered.

He held you tight against him, pumping all the while as if trying to fuck his cum even further into you.

Finally you started to come down from your high. You muscles were useless. All you could do was lay there in a sweating mess as you panted for breath. 

You were only vaguely aware of Bane hovering above you. His cock pulled away from your wrecked pussy, leaving his cum to leak out down you thighs.

“My cum’s dripping out,” he said, in a low tone. “Let me push it back into you.”

You whimpered under his touch as his fingers gathered the evidence of your sin and shoved it back deep inside you.

“A deal’s a deal, little lady,” he whispered. “You’re mine for the next seven days. With any luck, you’ll have something else to remember me by.”

Your breath hitched as the true purpose of the deal came crashing down around you.

What the hell had you gotten yourself into. 


	27. Eli Vanto (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.”

Over the many years you had wandered the Earth, you had taken many human lovers. Sometimes to feed, sometimes just for fun, but always for your own purpose. They were toys to be used and discarded. It was the nature of your existence and theirs. You couldn’t remember most of their names.

Eli Vanto was proving to be the exception.

He shook beneath you, grasping at the sheets as you took him further into your mouth.

Satan below, he was a sight. His hair was a mess. His body shining in a film of sweat as short hard breaths panted from his lips. There was always something to admire about the male form, but Eli was something else.

You bobbed your head up and down his shaft, licking and sucking all the way.

You could feel his desire and lust rolling off of him with every stroke. The taste permeated on your tongue just as clearly as his pre-cum leaking from his tip. Both made you to groan, the vibrations causing him to buck hard into your mouth.

Glancing up, you caught him staring back at you, his eyes wide.

You could only imagine what you looked like to him. No doubt he could see the black covering your eyes now. The shimmer was starting to fade, revealing more and more of your demonic nature. It was harder to keep control when you felt this good.

Usually, you didn’t mind. Humans by now were so lost in pleasure they didn’t care what you looked like, so long as you gave them more.

But, with Eli, somehow it did matter.

You started to move off his cock, only for his hand to curl into your hair.

“Please,” he begged. “Don’t stop.”

You obliged, pushing him completely inside you and down your throat.

He cried into the night, before tearing his hand away from your hair to cover his mouth.

You pulled away from him, making a point to keep at least one had stroking his pulsing length.

“Don’t cover your mouth…” you rasped. “I like hearing you.”

Eli groaned in response, but did as he was told allowing each little noise to echo perfectly in your awaiting ears.

You returned to his cock, humming and moaning around him until finally he shuttered and spilled his seed deep inside your mouth.

You could feel yourself growing stronger. His energy absorbing into your body as you cleaned him with your tongue, taking every drop he gave.

Eli sighed, his head rolling onto the pillow to weak from pleasure to push you away.

Eli Vanto truly was the perfect meal. You would have to be careful to savor him while you could. 


	28. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What a nice little sound, I think I’ll bite there again.”

There had been a point to this earlier.

Captured sexual energy was a powerful ingredient in a number of spells. Most didn’t like it in a bottle, but it did in a pinch if there wasn’t time to get busy before a ritual.

Captured demonic sexual energy however, was an entirely different beast. It was volatile, but extremely powerful with an unlimited shelf life. For obvious reasons it was notoriously difficult to collect and highly valued because so.

Luckily for you, you had a willing demon on call whenever you ran low. The only trick was, stopping long enough to actually cork the damn stuff.

A long tortuous moan sounded from your lips as Thrawn tore yet another orgasm from your body.

You had been at this for what felt like hours. The energy from your love making collected high above you, curling and flashing with every desperate cry from your lips. You had enough to last you a year, but Thrawn was far from finished with you.

Those were the ups and down for having a demon for a lover.

He took hold of your shoulders and rolled you onto your stomach.

You didn’t fight him. You didn’t want to. Your body was on fire. You muscles ached in the best conceivable. All that existed was you and him, and the pleasure you gave each other.

His strong hands gripped your hips, pulling your ass flush against his hips. His thick cock was already hard again. He teased your entrance, stroking himself along your oversensitive slit.

You groaned into the pillow, caught between exhaustion and anticipation.

“Can you take one more,” he said, his voice a rasp but still somehow in control.

You should have said no, give you body a rest and put it all up to a hard day’s work. But, all of it still felt too good to pass up.

“One more,” you said, moving your hips in time with his strokes to prove it.

A low hum came from Thrawn’s chest before he sunk into the familiar warmth of your walls.

No matter how many times he wrecked you, leaving your cunt a dripping mess of cum, he still managed to make you stretch for him. A dull ache mixed with pleasure kept you grounded, something you were grateful for. You were already lost in him. You needed someway to come back to yourself.

He kept his pace steady and strong. Each thrust shook your body, making your moan into the mattress.

Above you the swirl of primal energy pulsed with light, sending it’s own wave of pleasure back down on the pair of you.

Thrawn buckled under the sudden flash. The snap of his hips came harder and faster as he leaned his body over yours. You were surrounded by him and the exstasy of it all. It was becoming too much.

As if hearing your thoughts, a sharp pain came from your shoulder.

A moaning gasp tore from your throat. You were aware suddenly of teeth and the man attached to them.

Thrawn groaned above you, the teeth now replaced with his tongue and lips.

“What a nice little sound,” he growled. “I think I’ll bite there again.”

You opened your mouth to speak only for another cry to replace it as Thrawn sunk his teeth into your flesh once more.

It did take you long after that. His cock, his teeth, and everything he gave you took over your body as you came with a desperate sob.

Thrawn followed after, pulling your back flush against his chest as his cock pulsed inside you cumming hard and deep into your begging cunt.

Finally, he pulled out of you letting your finally rest as you collapsed onto the mattress and into his arms.

“Will that be sufficient for you needs,” he asked, with just the hint of teasing in his tone.

You huffed out a laugh, peaking at the thick cloud above your head through heavy lids.

“I’ll keep you posted.”

There had been a point to this earlier. But at the moment, all you wanted was to sleep and keep your lover beside you for as long as you possibly could. 


	29. Darth Maul (Demon AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re mine, and I don’t share.”

Something had gone wrong. You had performed the summoning ritual a hundred times and it had always worked for you. You always got the same familiar red and black face with the golden eyes and steady voice. But this? This wasn’t your lover. You wouldn’t even call him a friend.

“Why hello there, little lady,” the demon greeted, in a rough accented voice. He tipped the edge of his wide brimmed hat as his red, pupilless eyes stared back to you in a way that could only be described as predatory.

You stood completely still, willing your heart to calm as your mind raced for what to do next.

You hadn’t taken the usual precautions of a counter spell to send the demon back. You hadn’t felt the need to. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Expecting someone else?” he asked.

You immediately stiffened, but covered it with an impassive expression. “Not at all,” you said, calmly. “I honestly didn’t know what to expect.”

He gave a low chuckle which made your hair stand on end. “Your a talent liar by human standards, but not much else. Hell keeps track of all summonings. You don’t think we already know you’re a frequent flyer?”

You couldn’t stop the fear now. It pulsed through your veins as every part of your body screamed for you to run.

“Where’s Maul?” you said, somehow managing to keep your voice from shaking.

The demon shrugged. “Off on assignment. But don’t worry sweetheart, I’m sure I can do just as much for you as he can.”

“I rather doubt that.”

He smiled, his mouth revealing just the hint of a fang. “Don’t knock it till you try it. You might end up enjoying yourself.”

“Enough!”

You and demon both turned to see Maul standing in the doorway, his white shirt soaked with blood and murder in his eyes.

“Evening Maul,” the other demon said, completely unphased by the outburst. “Rough day?”

A low growl came from deep in Maul’s chest as he stalked towards him. “What are you doing here Bane?”

“Just answering the pretty lady’s call,” Bane answered, smoothly. "What are you doing here?”

You could practically feel the heat of Maul’s fury as he stopped at the edge of the circle.

“Her soul is mine,” he said, his voice low and oddly calm. “You know the laws.”

For the first time that evening, Bane looked just a little off balance as his eyes narrowed.

“Taking your time then?” he said, dryly.

“Only what is needed.”

Bane raised an eyebrow, his eyes turning briefly to you then back to Maul.

“You might want to hurry it along. Some of us are getting a little antsy down there.”

“Duly noted.”

Bane nodded, once again turning his attention to you.

“Please to finally meet you.” And with a tip of his hat, he disappeared.

The moment he did, Maul wiped away the chalk with his foot breaking the circle. The then spun towards you, his expression a mixture of anger and fear.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

You nodded, even as you felt your hands tremble at your sides.

“I’m so sorry,” you said. “I thought I performed the spell correctly…”

“You performed it perfectly,” Maul assured. “Bane was the one who broke the rules. No other demon should have answered that call but me.”

You nodded before once again taking note of his ruined shirt.

“Looks like you had other things to think about.”

He looked down as if just noticing himself. With a snap of his fingers the blood disappeared. 

You had a feeling it was more for your sake than his own.

In a second, he closed the space between you, taking you in his arms and kissing you deeply.

You took it gratefully. All the fear you had slipped away under his touch, as ironic as that may have been.

You pulled back for air, only for Maul to pull you back in, his lips burning hotter and more desperate. You barely noticed your were moving until your back hit a wall.

“Maul…” you gasped, in between his unrelenting kisses.

“I know,” he whispered. “I know and I will explain all later. But right now, I need to feel you.”

His hands slipped under your shirt, pulling it over you head. The second it was free of your body, his mouth attacked your neck sucking and biting at your eager skin.

You let out a long moan, knowing there was no way you could fight the bliss he was promising you.

“I need you too,” you whimpered. “Please Maul.”

He sucked harder on your neck assuring there would be a mark on full display the next morning.

“You’re mine,” he growled. “And I don’t share.”


	30. Commander Cody (Ghost AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “First one to cum is the loser.”

You let out a small sigh. You could feel him all around you, his warm chest against your back, his arms around you waist and his lips on your neck. It was in moments like this, when he felt so solid and present, you could forget exactly what was holding so tenderly.

On instinct, you placed your hands where his ought to have been, only to be met by empty air. You held it there, all the same.

“I’ll be back later tonight,” you promised. “I just need to stay there long enough to assure my parents that I’m not turning into the crazy old lady down the street who definitely lives in a haunted house.”

Cody laughed. Warm air brushes against your skin and you caught yourself smiling at the feeling and the sound.

“So, you’re going to lie to them,” he teased.

“Utterly and completely.”

He laughed again, the feeling of his lips vibrating on your neck. God, he felt so real.

The sensation of wandering hands danced across your skin. Rough fingers slipped under your shirt, pressing intoxicating circles into your stomach. The other cupped your breast. Even though you were wearing a bra, it was like the touch was directly against your skin.

You gasped, naturally leaning into the chest that was supposed to be there. A hot pressure met your back, keeping your surprisingly upright as your body buzzed under the phantom touches.

“Cody…” you moaned.

“Stay here tonight,” he whispered. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Cody, I need–” you were cut off by your own gasp as the sharp pinch of teeth dug into your neck. A throbbing ache was beginning to form between your legs, one that was getting harder to ignore with each passing second.

“How about a game then?” he offered. “First one to cum is the loser.”

You let out a huff of frustration. “How is that fair? You can touch me, but I have no idea if I’m touching you.”

Your could only imagine the smirk he was undoubtedly wearing. “Alright then. If I make you cum less than five minutes, you stay here. If not, I’ll see you when you get back.”

You held back a small moan as the hand on your breast rolled your nipple between two fingers. “I’ll take that bet,” you managed. 

“Deal.”

Before you realized what happened, your felt yourself being pushed face first onto your vanity. The pressure of a hand kept you in place as your legs were spread open. If you weren’t turned on before, being so deliciously manhandled by an invisible force did the trick.

A rolling pressure on your clit tore a moan from throat. Your hips rolled to match it. You were already so wet. It would have been embarrassing if it didn’t feel so good.

“Are you ready?” Cody asked, his voice low and rough.

“Yes,” you begged. “Please just fuck me.”

He grunted in response, your only warning before something heavy and tick surged it’s way into your aching pussy.

You cried in pleasure, gripping the edge of your vanity for support. 

You never got used to this. Never in your life had you been so perfectly stretched. And yet, you were still aware your walls were clenching at nothing. It was a completely alien sensation while still being completely erotic. How were you ever going to go back to flesh and blood men after this?

Cody quickly found a hard and fast rhythm. The vanity shook beneath you with every snap of his hips. The banging of the wood against the wall only added to the utterly debouched chorus of moans and curses.

His hands kept hard on your hips. You knew from experience he was still capable of bruising you and tonight would be another example.

You pushed back against him, uncaring now if you lost the bet. You just wanted to cum.

Almost on accident, you caught a reflection of yourself in the mirror. 

Tears leaked down your cheeks, sweat clung to your brow and you eyes were blown in crazed lust. But it wasn’t your wrecked state which kept your attention. 

Behind you, you could see the full form of a man. His broad chest heaved with desperate breath as his body shook with the effort of fucking you. His face held the expression of unfiltered pleasure, as he watched his cock pump in and out of you.

He looked up. His brown eyes now almost black as he caught your gaze. You almost didn’t believe it, but the scar on his face made it undeniable.

Cody.

You screamed as you came, trembling in the wake of your orgasm. Cody fucked your through it, until you were all but spent.

An arm slipped under your torso, pulling you up right. By all accounts, you should had fallen thanks to your still shaking legs, but the body around you kept you steady.

You glanced up, meeting the solid eyes of the man who held you.

“Catch you breath, sweetheart,” he whispered. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”


	31. Darth Maul (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m not gonna stop leaving marks till I’m sure everyone will know you’re mine.”

Every part of your body ached. Blood and cum and sweat stained your skin, coating you in a layer of filth. You had to stop. You had to push him away and give yourself a moment to recover from the onslaught. But God in heaven, he made you feel so good.

Maul’s teeth sunk hard into your shoulder bringing another cry of pleasure from your lips as he cock pumped deeper inside you.

Your nails dug into his shoulder. It was the only thing keeping your grounded as your body quaked beneath him.

Hit tongue danced around the wound, lapping you up and moaning at your taste. 

“You’re so good,” he praised. “Are you going to cum again?”

He shifted his angle reaching the place inside you he knew made you writhe. 

You gasped, gripping him tighter as he hit the same spot over and over.

“Yes,” you whimpered, your voice hoarse from your screams.

“Then cum.”

He teeth pierced your skin once more. The pain and pleasure became too much and you quickly fell over the edge. Tears leaked down your face as you cried into the night. You walls clench and spasmed, begging for even more of his cum.

He gave in, his warm cum once again filling you to the brim. 

Still, he never stopped. His cock stayed hard, fucking his cum further into you uncaring of the pooling mess between your legs.

You could feel yourself starting to fade. The pleasure and blood loss finally taking it’s toll.

“Maul,” you whispered. “I can’t. It’s too much.”

“Yes you can,” Maul growled. “I’m not going stop leaving marks till I’m sure everyone knows you’re mine. Nobody will claim you when all they can smell is me on your skin and in your blood. They will know every part of you belongs to me and nobody will dare to take you away.”

He pressed his lips to yours, a moment of gentleness in an otherwise wild frenzy.

You gave into the feeling, kissing him back with what strength you had left.

You were his, but there was never a doubt in your mind that he was also yours. 


	32. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Demon AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t care about consequences.”

“Are you sure about this,” Thrawn asked.

His glowing red eyes bore into you, searching for even the slightest flicker of doubt. 

There was none to be found. You knew this was coming the moment you first saw him. It was just the first time he kissed you did you come to peace with it.

The candle light flickered against his face, casting dark shadows over his blue skin. In so many ways he made it easy to forget his true nature, but the power he held as he lay above your bare form made it clear.

All of the ritual rights had been performed. The circle had been drawn and all that was left was the joining of your bodies into one.

“I’m ready,” you promised. 

He shook his head. “I don’t think you fully understand–”

“I understand plenty,” you cut off, “and I don’t care about consequences. I want you. All of you.”

Still he hesitated. 

Carefully, you pulled your head up just enough to brush your lips against his own.

“I am your own,” you whispered. “I give my soul to you, as willingly as you give your spirit to me.” 

Thrawn kissed you back, savoring your lips as only he could. He then slowly moved away from your mouth, taking his time with your jaw before making his way down your neck.

A small whimper of pleasure escaped your lips as he sucked gently at the nap of your neck.

How could so small a touch leave you so wanting?

“I accept your soul, and in return give my spirit to you,” he breathed. “I am your own.”

You felt his cock grow hard and heavy against your stomach. Reaching down, you took it in your hand and gave it a gentle pump.

Thrawn groaned above you as his hips began to roll under your touch. Your name pealed from his lips in a quiet plea.

“I’m ready,” you repeated. “Give yourself to me and I’m yours.”

With an effort, he pulled himself away from your neck. He adjusted himself so the tip of his cock teased your entrance all while allowing him a perfect view of your face.

He leaned down pressing one last gentle kiss to your lips.

“All mine,” he whispered.

And he made you his, taking you in the eyes of heaven and hell and Earth. There was no going back and you wouldn’t want it any other way. 


	33. Darth Maul (Alien AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm in heat."

As strange as it was, you were starting to get used to having an alien in your home.

It was kind of like having a grumpy foreign roommate. He mostly kept to himself, grumbled about Earth customs such as helping with the dishes, and did his best to understand what he could while he was here.

The repairs to his ship were going slowly, as one might imagine. More than once you had overheard him cursing “primitive technologies”. It had taken him almost a week to get the universal translator working to allow the pair of you to communicate outside of charades.

But outside of the occasional alien words like “hyperdrive” and “Dathomir”, it was oddly easy to forget where he was really from. Even his appearance became part of your daily life. 

In fact, it was now one of the sights you looked forward to the most. There was something almost noble about him. His black tattoos only enhanced his red skin, bringing attention to his high cheek bones and broad chest. His golden eyes held your fascination. Even his horns reminded you of a crown, a symbol of the power he truly held. 

You had felt it yourself when he finally woke up. An invisible hand clasped around your throat as those golden eyes stared up at your with all the calmness of a predator.

He had never used it against your since then. It made it easy to forget that the strength you felt in his presence was more than just his general air. 

It was easy to forget a lot of things, until it suddenly wasn’t.

You felt something was wrong the minute you walked through the door. The air felt hot and heavy against your skin. A smell you couldn’t name filled your nose. It clung to the walls of your lungs, holding tight even as you pushed out through your mouth. The taste rested on your tongue, overwhelming the rest of your body.

It was like you had been drugged by the very air. If you had any sense, you would have tried to get away from it. But the warmth that filled your blood was intoxicating, not to mention the growing ache between your legs.

Through the fog, you could just make out your name being called.

You blinked, to find Maul standing on the other side of the room. Even at that distance, you could still recognize the predatory gaze of his golden eyes. 

Basic survival instincts their way to the surface, temporarily clearing your mind.

“What’s happening,” you whispered.

He breathed hard through his nose, not moving from his spot. “You need to go,” he warned. A low growl emanated from his voice. 

It was meant to frighten you away, but it only made the desire now pulsing through you burn hotter.

A groan followed. Maul doubled over, just catching himself on the wall.

You started towards him, only for him to throw a hand up as a motion to stop.

“Not a step closer,” he snapped.

You body was a live wire, but you did as he asked. 

“Maul,” you asked, gently. “What is happening? What can I do?”

He let out a frustrated huff of air. “I’m in heat,” he said, straightening himself upright. “I thought it might pass given the lack of my own species, but it appears human women will do just as well.” He looked to you, his expression shifting to guilt. “You need to go. Get as far away as you can. I can work though this. I just…” Another groan of pain escaped his lips as he nearly crumpled to the floor. 

You were by his side in a second. The smell was even stronger, radiating off of his skin. Even as he helped him upright, you couldn’t help put bury your nose in it. Everything about him just felt so good.

You didn’t know what was happening, until your back pressed hard against the wall. 

Maul’s lips were on your neck, sucking and biting as he grinding against you.

The hard length pressed against your stomach made you moan. You need him inside you, now.

“Maul,” you begged.

He growled possessively, the movement of his hips never stopping. “You need to leave,” he whispered. “Do you have any idea how much I want you? I want is to bury myself inside you and never leave. I want to fill you with my seed and feel you cum, again and again until pleasure is the only thing you’re capable of understanding. I want all of you.”

You had to get away. You couldn’t be sure if this was really him or his heat talking. But the need burning inside you was becoming too much.

“I want all of that too,” you rasped. “Take me, please.”

It was all he needed. With a passionate kiss, he pulled you up into his arms and carried you to the bedroom.

He kept to his promise. For almost a full twenty-four hours, pleasure was all you knew paused only for water and rest.

Things would never be the same, but then again what else could you expect when having an alien for a roommate?


	34. Poe Dameron (Mermaid AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Baby it's cold outside."

Poe’s kisses were addicting. There were times you wondered if there was something to the old siren tales; kisses of death that pulled men’s souls into the sea. From your own experiences, Poe’s kisses made it easy to forget exactly where you were.

Cool air brushed against your spine, sending a shiver down your back and through the water. It was a sharp contrast to the warm hands and chest pressed against your skin.

“I need to go,” you whispered.

Poe hummed an acknowledgement, but never let go as he continued to kiss you.

The water splashed a little harder around you. You knew you were in no danger of drowning with Poe holding you, but it was a reminder of the growing winds in the night air. 

“Poe,” you said, a little more forcefully. “I need to get home.”

He shook his head. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Well my hands are getting pruney for a start.”

He let out a laugh, finally pulling away from your lips. Guiding your hands away from his shoulders, he examined them carefully.

“I don’t know, I kind of like them this way,” he teased, before pressing his lips to their tips.

You rolled your eyes. “The wind is picking up.”

“All the more reason to stay, baby, it’s cold outside.”

“As opposed to in the ocean?”

His eyes met yours, darkening as he leaned to rest his lips on the nap of your neck.

“I can keep you warm,” he offered.

His breath played against your skin, sending a different, more pleasure shiver down your spine.

“You can’t keep me in here forever,” you whispered. “Not for lack of trying.”

He chuckled, tightening his grip around your waist. “Just until the sun comes back then,” he said. 

You caught yourself smiling. How could you say no to an offer like that?

“Sounds fair.”

He kissed your neck, before allowing a hand to slide down between your legs.

“Let’s work on keeping your warm then.” 


	35. Commander Wolffe (Werewolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Looks like somebody wants to be a mom."

The full moon was a week away. You didn’t need to check your calendar or lunar chart to tell you. You had something more reliable than that; your boyfriend’s libido.

You could mark the waxing and waning of the moon by exactly how long Wolffe kept you in bed, fucking you into the mattress until you both were sated. It was one of the marks of his werewolf nature the folk tales failed to mention. But even with that foreknowledge, it still took you by surprise just how many times one man could make you cum in a single night.

You were already so full of his cum. You could feel it moving inside you as Wolffe continued his assault on your wrecked pussy. 

You couldn’t think anymore. Nothing else existed outside your bedroom and the man above you. Low possessive growls rolled from his chest. The smell of sweat and cum permeated the room. The weight of his body was the only thing keeping you grounded as his cock sent shocks of pleasure through you with every thrust.

The cord inside you was tightening again. You had lost count of how many times he made you cum. It was starting to hurt, but he didn’t stop. You didn’t want him to.

Your nails clawed into his back as you moved your legs higher, begging him to take you deeper.

“Wolffe,” you moaned.

“I know baby,” he cooed. “I’m going to take care of you. And you’re going to take my cum like a good girl. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” you promised. “Please. I want all of it.”

He gave a low chuckle as he pumped his hips faster. “Good girl.”

He reached down between you, rolling your clit between his fingers in just the way he knew sent your spiraling.

You came with a cry, tightening your hold around his body as your cunt clench down hard on his length.

He fucked you through your climax, making your moan and writhe until finally his own climax took over.

He shook as he came, adding to the collection of warm seed coating your walls. For a few minutes you simply lay there, trembling as you each caught your breath.

“Tired sweetheart?” he asked, gently.

You nodded.

Wolffe smiled and pressed a kiss to your lips before starting to pull away.

Your legs tightened around his waist, keeping him exactly where he was.

“Stay for a bit,” you asked, quietly.

He chuckled, but did as you asked. The only thing that changed was him adjusting so he wasn’t completely crushing you.

“Looks like someone wants to be a mom,” he teased, pressing a kiss against your neck.

“Am I that obvious,” you said, dryly.

He gave you skin a small nip in response. “Only a little. Why do you think I can’t keep my hands off you?”

A small smile touched your lips. Carefully, you turned your head just enough to whisper into his ear.

“Do you want to fuck a baby into me Wolffe?”

He groaned, running his hands down your body as his hips instinctively rolls inside you.

“Don’t tease me like that, or you’re not going to get any sleep tonight,” he warned.

You rolled your hips, bringing a small hiss of pleasure from his lips as he length started to harden once more.

“I’m willing to take that risk.”


	36. Commander Wolffe (Demon AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You are better than any toy I’ve tried.” + “You really do love drinking my cum, don’t you?”

You were going to hell. You had never put much stock into the concept before. So long as you didn’t murder people or actively try to make the world worse there was no reason to be punished by a higher force that may or may not be there.

But now, on your knees, being so thoroughly used by an actual demon of hell, you knew that was exactly where you were headed. Especially considering how much you were enjoying it.

Wolffe’s hand gripped tighter in your hair, giving him full control as he fucked your mouth.

Your hands were tied behind your back. You were stripped bare allowing the cool air to play against your dripping cunt. His cum dripped down your leg, as a testament of how much he had already ruined you that night.

Tears leaked down your face. Your mouth could barely take his massive cock. Still you sucked and rolled your tongue, trying to taste every inch he gave you.

“That’s it little one,” he groaned. “You are better than any toy I’ve tried. Fuck, you’re such a good cock slut.”

You hummed around him, pushing yourself forward and swallowing him down your throat.

He cursed above you, holding your head completely still as his pace quickened. 

“Such a greedy whore. Take it then. Take all of it.”

You moaned, licking and sucking until finally he came hard down your throat.

He shook as more and more cum poured into your mouth.

You took every drop, milking all that you could. You loved his taste. It was better an any human man you’d every had.

“Fuck, you really do love drinking my cum, don’t you?” he said in a rasp.

His grip of your head loosened, allowing you to pull away with a pop.

He stared down at you. Even with his eyes completely blacked out, you can feel the awe and desire in them.

You could just imagine your state. Cum and drool dripped down your chin. Sweat clung to your brow as stains of make up rolled down your cheeks. Your hips were bruised from his earlier fucking and still, you looked up at him with hungry eyes.

“Yes, master,” you whispered. “I love drinking your cum.”

A wicked grin spread across his face.

Oh yeah, you were definitely going to hell. 


	37. Obi Wan Kenobi (Ghost AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I wanna fuck you right up against the window.”

It wasn’t easy being a medium. Your younger years were spent trying to convince yourself and your parents you weren’t crazy. Countless therapist and prescriptions later, you eventually came to understand that you weren’t, in fact, insane. You had a gift, one you could use to help others, both living and dead.

Your adult life turned from sterile white walls to splintering wood and darken hallways. Grieving families, scared children, and lonely souls became familiar figures moving in and out of your life. No face stayed the same, but their stories all played the same notes in slightly varied order.

In someways, you moved through life in much the same way the specters you tried to help did. Nobody could understand you fully. Many didn’t want to believe you were really there. You reminded them of death. It was amazing the lengths people were willing to go to in order to ignore death.

Perhaps then it wasn’t so strange that the man you had fallen in love was dead himself.

He saw you just as clearly as you saw him. His voice was a comfort. His touch warmed your blood and for the first time in what felt like years, you felt real. 

He kissed you deeper, bringing a quiet moan to your lips. You ran your hands through his hair as you clung to him. He felt so real and solid against you. Moments like this made it easy to forget who he was.

His grip on your waist tightened as if trying to make sure he could still hold you.

The room and silent and dim. The light from the moon through the old windows was the only source of light. Dust coated the blankets covering the abandoned furniture. Quite the place for a romantic rendezvous.

A little gasp of pleasure came from his lips, as you moved your attention away from his mouth to his neck.

“Can you feel that,” you asked.

“Yes,” Obi Wan whispered. “I feel everything you do.”

A small smile spread across your lips as you continued to lavish your attention on his throat.

A groan came next before he pulled you away and guided your lips against his once more.

“I want you,” he murmured.

“Then have me.”

It was all he needed. 

Warm hands trailed down your body, unbuttoning your shirt and pulling the offensive fabric away. Cool air met your skin, but the sensation did last was Obi Wan kept your against him.

You wanted so desperately to tear his clothes off of him, but every time your fingers instinctively went to his belt, they passed through like air. Another reminder of your different states of mortality. 

“I’ll take care of that,” he assured, with just a hint of teasing in his voice. “You just follow my lead tonight.”

A small thrill of anticipation shot through you. “Do you want to give me a hint?”

A wicked glint came into his eye as he leaned down, brushing his lips against your ear. “I want to fuck you right up against the window.”

A whine peeled from your lips, causing him to chuckle. He kissed you against, his fingers making quick work of your skirt as he walked you both back towards the window.

Your bra and panties were off by the time you back pressed against the cold glass.

Your heart was racing. Obi Wan stood just a bare before you. He was so beautiful from his thick auburn hair and strong chest to his mucled legs and perfect cock. The only thing to disturb the image was a small red hole where his heart was supposed to be.

Instinctively, you leaned in and pressed your lips against the wound.

Obi Wan shuttered under your touch, before curling his fingers in your hair and pulling you away.

“Turn around, darling.”

You nodded and turned to face the window. 

The pathway leading to the house was illuminated by the pale light of the moon. The trees surrounding the estate made for a clear barrier. But, if anyone in that moment were to walk past the gate and look up into the second floor window, they would see you as plain as day.

A pair of strong hands gripped your waist, and guided you forward so your breasts pushed against the glass.

The tip of his harden cock teased your entrance sliding back and forth, coating himself in your leaking juices.

“Are you ready?” he asked through panting breath.

“Yes,” you gasped.

With a gentle kiss to your shoulder, he slowly sank his length inside, stretching you open in the best possible way.

You both moaned at the sensation. Your fingers clawed at the smooth glass, trying to find something to cling to.

Obi Wan placed a hand over yours, holding your tight as he waited for you to adjust to his size.

Carefully, you pushed back against him, as permission for him to continue.

He met your motions, quickly finding a steady strong rhythm that made the window shake with every thrust.

Your hot breath fogged the glass as you cried and gasped under his touch.

You could only imagine what you would look like to outside eyes. If anyone were to look into the window now, they would see a woman being thoroughly fucked by air. They would see the other hand on the glass. Or the teeth biting your shoulder as his hips pushed harder and faster. They wouldn’t see the man who could make you feel more alive than any living man ever did. 


	38. Savage Opress (Werewolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “My cum’s dripping out, let me push it back in you.”

Everything about Savage was big. His muscles. His hands. His thighs and whether it was a blessing or a curse, his cock.

It didn’t matter how many times he stretch you apart, you could never let go of the small doubt that he was too big for you to take. Looking down where you bodies met, you could see its bulge pumping in and out of your body.

No man had filled you so completely. You supposed it was convenient he wasn’t fully a man. 

He had explained to you once that when one became a werewolf, one just grew larger. When you asked specifically about his cock, he didn’t answer. So, you decided to leave that one up to the philosophers, either way the result was the same.

One other little quirks of being a werewolf you discovered, that along with the enlarged physique one also got an enlarged libido.

The closer the full moon came, the longer your nights were spent pinned to the bed as Savage hollowed you out and filled you up. Not that you were complaining. There was something to be said about a man who could touch your G-spot and your cervix at the same time.

You cried out, feeling another orgasm tighten inside you.

Savage met you with a growl of pleasure, gripping your hips tighter as he took you fast from behind.

There were no words exchanged when he was like this. Only animalistc grunts and growls as he fucked you. You body was his to use, and you’d let him so long as he kept making you feel like this.

You pressed your hand were his bulge pressing against the inside of your skin.

He all but howled at the feeling. You knew he took a pride in how large he was inside you, stretching your body perfectly to his cock.

A few more shaky thrusts and he spilled inside you, his hot cum coating your walls.

The feeling of him emptying his load combined with his twitching length sent you over the edge, making you clamp down hard around him.

More and more cum filled you as the pair of you moan and trembled in the aftermath.

After a few minutes, you finally started to come down.

Savage’s lips pressed gently to your back, as he arm pressed gently around you chest, keeping you upright.

“Are you alright,” he asked, his voice coming back to it’s normal low tone.

You nodded, still catching your breath. “Better than alright.”

He smiled, placing another kiss to your skin before slowly pulling out.

You groaned at the loss. Your arms and legs shook. It was only Savage’s grip holding you in place.

“My cum is dripping out,” Savage said, almost innocently. “Let me push it back in.”

His fingers brushed against your inner thigh, catching the trail of warm seed on your skin. He gathered what he could, and slowly pushed his two thick fingers back inside you.

You let out a long moan, collapsing headfirst into the mattress.

This man was going to kill you. You just knew it. 


	39. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Vampire AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “My cum’s dripping out, let me push it back in you.”

Thrawn’s strong arm wrapped around your torso, pressing your back against his chest. His other hand gripped your thigh, keeping you in place as his hips set a hard steady pace. His cock split you open, reaching deep inside you with every thrust.

Your mouth hung open as a string of cries and moans poured from you mouth. Desperately your fingers curled in his hair, trying to find something to hold onto. All of him was enough to overwhelm your senses, but the view sent you a higher level than you ever experience before. 

Yours were the only eyes you saw staring back at your in the mirror. Your body stretched out bare before you. No arm held you up right. The length pumping in and out of your body came from an invisible force.

It was official. Mirror sex was made for vampires.

Thrawn’s teeth scrapped against your shoulder, a subtle reminder of the very real body pressed against you.

“Look at yourself,” he whispered. “Your body is a piece of art, one to be admired and studied. This is how I see you every time you allow me inside you. You overwhelm me. Do you wonder now why I desire you?”

You moaned, unable to form any coherent words. You were close. It was all too much.

“Thrawn…”

He hummed his response, the only warning you had before his teeth sunk into your shoulder.

The pain mixed with your pleasure, making your cry out as he sucked at the wound.

You watched as a trail of blood ran down your body, stopping at the place his arm was supposed to be.

That sent you over the edge. With a shout of pleasure you came hard around his cock. Your whole body trembled, but still Thrawn continued his assault.

His controlled breaths turned to feral groans. His tongue lapped at your skin as his pace grew harder, losing its rhythm.

Finally as it all started to become too much, he came. His hot seed spilled inside you as he gasped for air. 

For a moment he kept you tight against him, pressing gentle kisses along your shoulders as he came down.

With an effort, he slipped out of you.

Your eyes widened as you watched the small trail of cum leak down your legs.

“My cum’s dripping out,” Thrawn said, as if it were a casual thing to observe. “Let me push it back in you.”

You couldn’t look away. The trail suddenly stopped. And, as if guided by an invisible force, you watched it press back into you aching cunt.

You let out a long groan, leaning back against Thrawn’s chest.

You looked up to see his glowing red eyes staring back at you with a teasing expression.

It was settled then. You were doing this again.


	40. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Dragon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”

From what you come to understand, no two dragon hoards looked alike.

While a mountain of gold was the cliché, some preferred to deal exclusively silver or diamonds. Thrawn gave mention of one who only collected elaborately crafted knives. 

Whatever the prize, a dragon guarded it with their lives. It was sacred to them. Not even their own family knew where their hoard was hidden away. 

For Thrawn to show it to you now, it was everything.

“Is this a marriage proposal,” you found yourself asking, as you stared wide eyed at the collection around you.

Art from every corner of the galaxy was displayed proudly inside the massive cavern. Painting, sculptures, mosaics, and everything in between found a home there. Even to your untrained eye, you could see how meticulously all of them were maintained. They seemed to be organized by planet, and then placed down a line in chronological order.

Coruscant Museum of Art, eat your heart out.

So enraptured by the space, you were taken a little by surprise when you felt Thrawn’s arms around you.

“Not precisely,” he said, his words a whisper in your ear.

You hummed at the feeling, but would not allow yourself to be easily taken in.

“Then what is it, precisely?”

You could feel his small smile against your skin.

“I wish to show you what I can provide for you,” he said, softly. His low tone, sent a pleasant shiver down you spine, aided by the warmth of his wandering hands. “I want to prove the depths of my trust. And I need you to understand my full meaning when I say; I would burn it all myself, if it meant you stayed by my side.”

Your eyes widened. For a long moment, neither of you spoke.

“Would you?” he asked.

Your heart pounded in your chest. You knew what he was asking of you. Even if he didn’t phrase it like a proposal, the results were still the same. He was offering you every part of him and all he asked in return, was you.

It was an easy question to answer. 

“Yes.”

A small sigh slipped passed his lips. He kissed you against your neck, making his way down as his hands slipped under your shirt.

You could feel yourself growing hotter under his touch.

His lips became more urgent. The intensity of his touch was becoming too much. You couldn’t breath.

“Thrawn, don’t tease me,” you managed before getting cut off by your own moan as his teeth nipped at your neck.

He smirked against your skin. “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”

You opened your mouth to say something smart, but his own lips silenced you.

“Don’t worry my love, I’ll take care of you,” he assured. “I could never deny my greatest treasure.”


	41. Darth Maul (Demon AU) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That’s it, keep cumming.”

You had told him you had missed him. That was your first mistake. Well…second mistake. Your first mistake was touching yourself when Maul had explicitly told you to wait until he returned.

You couldn’t help yourself. You had already waited a week before seeing him again, and just as things started to get heated, he was called away once more. Could he really blame you for needing some kind of release? You were still human after all, even if he wasn’t.

You should had known better than to think you could get away with it. Demons had a knack for sniffing out the guilty. The second he had come back, he could smell it on you. Which lead to the dreaded question and your foolish answer.

Why couldn’t you wait? Because you had missed him. 

And now you were paying the consequences.

A pitiable whine escaped your lips and the painful tightening of pressure built in your abdomen.

He had already made you cum three times, each one harder and more painful than the last, and you still had four more to go.

“Greedy girl,” he had scolded in his usual smooth tone. “But I supposed it couldn’t be helped. I was gone from you for seven days after all. Allow me to make up for lost time.”

He growled against your clit, forcing a cry of pleasure from you throat. His fingers pumped hard inside you, curling against your G-pot over and over again.

Your hands were bound above your head. You couldn’t push him away even if you wanted to. You were at his mercy, and he wasn’t about to relent.

He pulled away from your dripping folds. The slick from your previous orgasms stained his mouth and chin, making them shine in the moonlight. His golden eyes burned dangerously up at you, ever bit the predator you knew him to be.

He was going to eat you alive. And you were going to enjoy every second.

“Your close again, aren’t you pet,” he whispered harshly.

He curled his fingers making your shake under his touch. “Yes!” you gasped.

“So needy,” he teased. “Cum again. I want to see you.”

You had no choice.

Your orgasm hit you hard and deep. You trembled as it tore through you. Tears leaked down your face as it just kept going.

“That’s it, keep cumming,” Maul cooed. “This was what you wanted, wasn’t it? For me to make you cum?”

You couldn’t speak. The only things that left your lips were moans and pleas as Maul continued to pump his fingers inside you, stringing out your orgasm.

After what felt like hours, you finally started to come down.

Sweat coated your body. Your legs were completely useless. You were certain if Maul told you to stand, you wouldn’t be able to.

Your lids grew heavy. You needed to rest, but the tongue delving between your sensitive folds kept you from it.

“Oh no little witch, don’t close your eyes just yet,” Maul warned. “I’m just getting started.”


	42. Commander Cody (Werewolf AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm in heat."

It was usually so easy to sleep next to Cody. He was always so warm and comforting. Most werewolves you met were rather warm blooded, but there was something particular about Cody that allowed you to complete relax as you snuggled him like a blanket. 

He never had any complaints. He told you more than once he slept easier knowing you were safe and sound beside him. Besides that, if there were nights where you couldn’t get to sleep right away, there was always the option to go for a few rounds of perfect, exhausting sex to knock you out like a light.

It was the perfect sleeping arrangement, until that time of the year rolled around. 

You woke up to feel the familiar prodding of something thick and hard against your ass.

Cody groaned against you as his hips rolled against your body. You swear moments like these you understood what people meant by dog humping.

“Cody,” you murmured. “I need to sleep.”

“And I need you,” he said, nipping your shoulder.

You let out a huff of frustration. “You had me for three hours straight. I need this nap more than life.”

“I’m in heat,” he defended. 

You rolled your eyes. “You’re a horndog.”

“Well, that’s another way of putting it.”

Okay, you had to laugh.

Cody nuzzled further into your neck, his hard length still pressing again you. “Can I at least be inside you?”

You let out a sigh. “Can you behave yourself long enough to let me sleep?”

He hummed out a yes. “I just want to feel you. You sleep as long as you need, and when you wake up, I’m going to show you just how much I appreciate it.”

You were caught between exasperation and pleasure at the promise. Honestly, the only reason you weren’t taking him up on it right that second, was the your muscles begging for a break. You needed to work on your stamina or this man was going to kill you.

You lifted your leg slightly as an invitation. 

Cody didn’t need anything else as he slowly sank into your warm pussy.

You both let out a small sigh. There really was nothing like being stretched open like this.

He pressed a gentle kiss to your neck. “Get some rest sweetheart. I’m going to give you the workout of your life in the morning.”

You pressed yourself closer against him, making him groan as you wriggled.

“Can’t wait.” 


	43. Commander Cody (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Looks like someone wants to be a dad/mom.”

You shouldn’t be enjoying this. Yes, you had volunteered to be the vessel, but it was just supposed to be that. Your body would carry a child of hell. It was your duty. At no point in time did anyone tell you the process of creating the child would feel this good.

You cried in pleasure as the demon fucked you even deeper, filling you to the brim with his thick cock.

Your hands were bound above you head; a precaution from the high priest that the demon only found enticing. His hands gripped hard on your thighs, giving him even more control. His hips rolled in a hard, steady rhythm. There was really nothing you could to but lie there and let go.

You were finally starting to forget the hooded figures standing around you. Their face were hidden behind masks and the dim light of the room. Not a sound could be heard but the slap of sweat soaked skin, your moans and the forceful grunts of the demon.

A hand slipped between your bodies, its fingers rubbing against your neglected clit.

You bucked at the onslaught of pleasure, all but screaming into the darkness.

“Yes!” you cried. “Please…”

“Cody,” he said. “Be specific about who you’re begging for.”

You opened your mouth, but your eyes wandered seeing the men and women watching this demon take you like a breeding mare.

A hand came to your cheek, forcing your gaze back to him.

“They can’t hear us,” he assured. “This is just you and me.”

A strange warmth came over you then. In that moment, you felt…safe, even if the eyes staring back at you weren’t human.

He snapped his hips, bringing you out of the trance with a spike of lust.

“Now, who is the one making you feel this good,” he said. “And remember, be specific.”

“Cody,” you groaned.

“And who do you want to fuck a baby into you?”

He rolled your clit between his fingers. 

You threw your head back the answer coming in a mewling cry. “Cody.”

He gave a low chuckle. “Looks like somebody want to be a mom.”

You opened your mouth to say something smart back, but everything in your body was outside of your control.

He pace quickened, making you shake with every thrust of his hips.

Your climax came hard and fast. Before you even knew what was happening, you toppled over the edge. Your vision turned while as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you. Your wrist pulled against the binding as you writhed.

Cody let out a shout as his hot seed spilled inside you.

The feeling only prolonged your orgasm as your walled clenched down hard to milk every last drop.

He all put collapsed on top of you, just managing to catch himself on his elbows.

You lay their a moment, trying to catch your breath. With his whole body hovering over you, it really did feel like it was just you and him.

“They didn’t tell me it would feel that good,” he murmured. 

It was so quiet, you had to wonder if he meant it for you at all.

He pressed a kiss to your neck, nuzzling into your skin.

“I’ll be back for you later,” he promised. “I wouldn’t want to leave the mother of my future child wanting for anything.”


	44. Obi Wan Kenobi (Mermaid AU) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”

You gave a small gasp as Obi Wan’s lips continued their assault on your skin.

Despite the chill of the ocean, your whole body was on fire. His hands left trails of sparks down your body as an ache grew between your legs. 

On instinct your rolled your hips against the solid tail pressed between your legs, trying to find something to release the pressure.

“Patience, my love,” he teased against your neck.

You let out a groan. “I have been. But I need you. Please…”

Obi Wan pulled away from your neck, smiling in satisfaction at your desperate expression.

“You’ll have me soon. But first, lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”

You nodded, as you blindly reached behind you to push yourself back onto the rocks.

Obi Wan watched you in anticipation, his eyes practically glowing in the dim light.

It was in moment like this you didn’t know who was truly in command, him or you.

Once you were settled, you spread your legs, giving him a full display of your dripping pussy.

You slipped your hand down towards your clit. Despite your desperation, you knew your lover was looking for a show. You went slowly, teasing yourself and him with every brush of your fingers.

Obi Wan’s hands came straight to your thighs, pressing them wide open. His warm breath played against your sensitive folds as his eyes grew darker with lust.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “How can I be expected to go back to my own kind when I have you.”

You moaned at the praise, taking the time to press your fingers inside you. You pumped slowly, making a point to curl you fingers before pulling them out leaving warm slick on the tips.

It didn’t take long after that.

Obi Wan let out a feral groan before he took your coated fingers and sucked them clean.

You gasped in surprise only for it to turn into a long cry as he turned his attention to your clit. He sucked hard on the sensitive bud before moving down and taking a full taste of you on his tongue.

His fingers replaced your own, pumping hard and fast inside you as he lavished your clit with his mouth.

The pressure inside you became too much until finally you broke, cumming hard on your lover’s mouth.

Obi Wan took it with abandon, lapping your clean with his tongue until it hurt.

Breathing hard, he guided you back to the water and into his arms. He kissed you deeply allowing you to taste yourself before he pulled away.

“Perhaps you aren’t the only one lacking patience,” he admitted.

You smiled, kissing him once more. “And now it’s time for your patience to be rewarded as well.”


	45. Arc Trooper Fives (Ghost AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.”

You were exhausted. Work had been a nightmare and every part of your body ached. You couldn’t even bring yourself to pour yourself a drink. The second you walked in the door, you made a bee line to your bedroom, just managing to kick off your shoes before collapsing face first on the bed.

You closed your eyes, the mattress already working its magic. In the back of your mind, you knew you’d feel gross in the morning if you didn’t at least take a shower, but you didn’t have the energy to move just at that moment.

“Long day,” a warm voice whispered in your ear.

You peaked your eyes open. You knew from experience there would be nothing to see, but there was always wishful thinking.

“Fives?”

“Yep, still just me.”

You smiled, despite yourself. You knew how lonely he could get. From your many experiments you discovered Fives couldn’t so much as put a toe out the front door. Still, it was a small comfort to know no other spirits had met the same fate. 

The pressure of a hand came to your back, rubbing small pleasant circles into your skin.

“Stressed,” he asked.

You let out a sigh. “You could say that.”

“Anything I can do about it?” His hand drifted lower until they found a home on your ass, giving it a not so subtle squeeze.

You hummed in exaggerated thoughts. “Well, I could use a shower.”

“You sure you don’t want to work up a sweat first,” he asked.

You had to laugh. “If your libido is still this strong in the afterlife, I shutter to think of what you were like among the living.”

“About the same,” he said, casually. “It’s still the best way to feel alive I can come up with.”

Still even with those words, the pressure of his touch lifted from your body and a moment later, the sound of running water streamed form your bathroom door.

With a smile, you pulled yourself from the bed and made your way to the bathroom.

You could already feel the stress of the day begin to slide away as you were met with warm damp air. 

You started to pull off your shirt, when a familiar pressure kept them at your sides.

“I can do that,” Fives said, roughly. “Turn to the mirror.”

A small thrill went through you as you did what he said.

The mirror was not yet completely fogged, giving you a clear view of yourself and the man standing behind you.

It was hard to see Fives most of the time. You could sometimes catch him out of the corner of your eye or maybe as a half formed specter in the middle of the room. Most of time he was just a voice inside your head and a tingle down your spine. But mirrors never failed you. He was solid and there and real. 

You watched as he hands moved down the front of your blouse, carefully undoing each button. Glancing down, it was as if only air was pulling your clothes from your body. It was a strange sensation, one you would never get used to, and yet it heated your blood like nothing else. 

Your shirt fell away, soon to be followed by your bra, skirt and panties.

You could feel his touch on your bare skin. His lips were on your neck. His fingers pinched your nipples and his hardening cock pressed against your back.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Fives whispered. 

A moan peeled from you lips as one hand slid down your body, and started to play with your clit.

“You sure you don’t want to work up a sweat first,” he teased.

You knew you shouldn’t give in, but he was doing too good a job driving you crazy for you to think about your pride.

“Just fuck me Fives.”

“I can do that.” 


	46. Captain Rex (Werewolf AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t treat me like a princess”

Were you being selfish? Anyone would give their right arm to be with someone who treated you as gently as Rex.

His touches were comforting. His words were kind. He took care of you. With him there was never a doubt in your mind he loved you and thought you the most precious thing in the universe. 

The problem was, you weren’t sure if his care came more from the love of you or fear of breaking you.

He told you about his werewolf nature fairly early in your relationship. He only let you see him change once, but only after months of asking him again and again. He made it clear he wanted to keep that half of himself separate form you. Why, he never said, but his actions told you easily enough. 

He didn’t want to hurt you. It would be considered noble, if not for the fact it meant he still didn’t fully trust you with all of himself.

Every full moon he retreated from you, only for him to come back as the moon waned away.

He treated you like a princess when he came back as if to make up for lost time, and frankly you were getting tired of it.

You weren’t some breakable glass doll. You were a living, breathing person who could make decisions on their own.

The full was a few days away and like clockwork, Rex had hidden himself away in the spare room. 

You knocked on the door. You weren’t sure if he was going to let you in, but you at least had to try.

To your surprise, he actually answered.

“Y/N? Something wrong?”

You didn’t say anything. Instead you answered by throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

A low rumble came from deep in his chest as he instantly kissed you back.

You had never heard him make that sound before. It sent a pleasant shiver down your spine and straight between your legs. What you would give to hear him make that sound again.

His hands ran up and down your body. Only thing keeping his touch form your bare skin was a sleep shirt and a pair of panties. 

He seemed to appreciate it as he hand soon rested at the swell of your ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

You pulled back to breath, but the moment your lips parted the spell seemed to break.

Rex held you at a slight distance, with a quiet worry in his eyes.

“You should go back to your room,” he said, his voice strained, but still gentle.

You shook your head. “I don’t want to. I want you.”

He let out a breath. His grip on your tightened as if at war whether to pull you close or push you away. “Y/N…”

“You won’t hurt me,” you said. “I trust you. Do you trust me?”

He paused, his honey eyes staring at you intently for any signs of doubt. Finally, reluctantly, he nodded.

You stepped forward, once again closing the gap between you.

Rex met your kiss, as he pulled you into the room.

The kiss was sweet, but you could feel the tension building it Rex’s body.

You tried to deepen the kiss, but he only pulled away, insisting on light caring touches. On any other night it would be enough to melt you, but you wanted more. You needed more.

Rex sat on the edge of the bed, guiding you down with him so you straddled his lap. 

Finally you had the advantage. You rolled your hips down on his growing bulge. He gasped only to be silence by your kiss. 

To your delight, he started to meet you, thrusting up as his grip tightened on you skin.

You pulled away from his lips and attaching yourself to his neck. 

“Y/N, you have to slow down,” he warned though a pleasurable moan. “I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if you keep doing that.”

“Who said I wanted you in control?” you countered.

Rex gripped your hair and pulled you away from his neck to look at him.

The hunger in his eyes combined with the wonderful twinge of pain was enough to make you moan.

“What do you want then?” he asked, his hot breath playing against your lips. 

You swallowed, just managing to form sentences.

“I want you to let go,” you whispered. “I want you to do whatever you want with me.” You reached out, cupping his cheek with a smile.

“Just, don’t treat me like a princess.”

The low rumble in his chest came once more before he claimed your lips in a desperate kiss.

He then lifted you up and pushed you down on the mattress beneath him.

It was as if he had suddenly grown in size. The broadness of his shoulders and strength of his arms, stood out as golden eyes stared back down at you.

“Be careful what you wish for princess,” he said, his voice almost a growl.

You smiled. You rather doubted you would regret any of this.


	47. Commander Wolffe and Commander Cody (Demon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Three is not a crowd. Three is just a start.”

You had never been this thoroughly fucked in your life. 

Wolffe was exhausting enough of his own. Something about his demonic nature gave him an edge of humans. He could spend hours between your legs, making you cum again and again on his cock, fingers, and tongue and still want more.

“One of the curses of being a demon, you’re never satisfied,” he had teased.

You were just starting to get a handle on things, when he offered to try something a little different. Enter, Cody another commander of hell with just as insatiable an appetite as his brother. Needless to say, it put a whole knew meaning to the term “devils threeway”. 

You started slow enough. Wolffe decided it would be best to give Cody a proper demonstration on how to fuck you. He used his tongue and his fingers in the beginning, pausing to give light instruction and to tease you every time a moan or plea escaped your lips. Only after he had made you cum did he allow Cody to touch you.

As it turned out, Cody was a quick study.

He was different from your usual lover. While they were both undeniably strong and dominant, Cody was more controlled than Wolffe, taking his time in a precise study of your body. He also easier to persuade to let you take control and ride him into the sunset.

For hours you were passed back and forth between the two demons. It was almost a game; who could make you cum faster, how many times and how hard. You were reduced to a fuckable rag doll they could use to yours and their pleasure.

Wolffe was behind you now stuffing your cunt full while Cody filled your mouth.

Cum and sweat stained your skin. Tears leaked down your cheeks and nothing but heat filled your body.

“That’s it baby,” Wolffe moaned. “I know you have one more in you.”

You groaned earning a hard grunt from Cody.

“Fuck, just keep doing that,” he praised. He gripped your hair tight, rocking even deeper into your mouth.

You sucked hard, knowing he was getting closer.

“You love sucking cock, don’t you,” Wolffe rasped into your ear. “Such a good little slut for us, taking our cocks like you were made for it. Bet you’d love a few more, wouldn’t you.”

You moaned, your pussy clenching even tighter around him as an answer. 

Your vibrating affirmation was all Cody needed. He came with a shout, his seed spurting into your mouth. 

He gave a low chuckle as he pulled away. 

Saliva dripped down your face. Your hair was a mess and still your body shook with every thrust of the man fucking your senseless. You could only imagine your debauched state.

“I take that as a yes.” he grinned.

Wolffe grunted, pulling your back flush against his chest. All pretense was torn away as he pounded up into you.

“You really would like that, wouldn’t you,” he growled. “Filthy slut. You want to be used. You want me to tie to you the bed and let my brothers fuck you one after the other.”

You couldn’t form words any more. The pleasure and pain in your stomach was growing too much. It hurt to cum, but needed it more than life.

“I bet you want to be stuffed full of cock,” Cody added, his own dick hardening as he said it. “Just how many can we fit in your tight holes? Would you like to find out?”

“Yes!” you whined. “Please yes!”

“That’s what I thought.” Wolffe said.

Slipping down your body, he rubbed hard on your clit finally allowing you to cum hard. 

You screamed into the night, shaking and writhing until Wolffe followed after, shooting you full of even more cum.

“Good girl,” he whispered. “Rest up beautiful. Three is not a crowd. Three is just a start.”


	48. Eli Vanto (Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Make sure I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Eli Vanto was more complicated than he let on. He was patient, but didn’t suffer fools. Kind, but stern. Strong, yet gentle. He almost made a point to contradict every aspect of himself. 

Of course, being a vampire it came with the territory. Human on the outside, blood thirsty monster on the inside.

He tried to shield that part of himself form you whenever possible. He made a point to feed whenever he knew he was going to see you. You didn’t see his fangs or claws. He was gentle with you, even when you could feel that inhuman strength straining beneath his hands. 

Moment like this you felt it the most, laying on the bed, legs spread with Eli deep inside you.

You let out a light gasp as he moved his hips at a steady, predictable pace. It was nice, loving, but not exactly what you wanted. 

You could feel the tightness of his muscles under your touch. He was too much in his own head, focused on you and not his own pleasure. It was flattering in some way, but you had just about enough.

“Eli,” you whispered, “you don’t have to be gentle with me.”

“Can’t help it if I want to make love to you sweetheart,” he countered, pressing his lips to your neck.

“I want you to too,” you said, hissing in pleasure. “But I want to feel you. All of you.”

He paused, staring down at you with focused eyes.

You body ached for him to continue, but you held firm meeting his gaze with quiet determination.

“I’m not sure how much you’d like all of me,” he said, quietly.

You eyes softened. Reaching out, your pressed a hand to his cheek before leaning up and pressing your lips to his.

“I’ve liked what I’ve seen so far,” you assured. “I know you try to be careful with me. But, I’m not made of glass and I want to see what you can do to me.”

His gaze darkened. The strength of his grip on your wrist grew stronger as he hovered over you.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Your heart hammered in your chest as a sly smile spread across your face.

“Just make sure I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Eli gave a small laugh, grinning widely and showing off his shining white fangs.

“Yes ma’am.” 


	49. Darth Maul (Demon AU) 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm in heat"

You woke up to a familiar hands running down the length of your body. They were hot and rough, slipping under your sleep shirt and setting fire to your skin.

Blinking awake you were met with hungry golden eyes illuminated by the pale light of the moon. To anyone else, the sudden appearance of a red and black skinned demon hovering above them in bed would have been the stuff of nightmares. But to you, it was a welcome sight.

“Maul,” you whispered, your voice rough with sleep. “What are you doing here?”

He didn’t answer. His hands continued to wander. Moving up your body, he easily pulled your shirt off leaving you bare save for you panties. 

A feral moan peeled from his lips. The air around you grew thick and heavy. It was only then you noticed, he was completely naked. 

As if in a daze he took his ridged cock in his hand, pumping slowly. He was already hard. His breath was hard and labored, as if it was taking everything in him not to just fuck his hand.

You had never seen him this desperate before. Even when he became lost between your legs, fucking you into oblivion, you never lost the sense he was still in control of himself. This was different. This was all instinct.

A ache came between your legs. What you would do to feel him lose control inside you.

“Maul,” you said, your throat dry. 

He grunted at the sound of his name, gripping hard at the base of his cock.

“I’m in heat,” he said in a rasp. “I need…I need you. I need to be inside you. I need to bury myself in you. Please my love. I…”

He let out a shout of pain, almost doubling over. Again he started to stroke his cock with seemed to relieve it for the moment.

You had a lot of questions, but it was obvious now wasn’t the best time. Maul needed you and you’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t need him.

“You have me,” you said. “Take me.”

A low growl of approval came form deep in his chest. 

With a flick of his wrist, your panties were torn from you body.

Throwing all shame out the window, you immediately spread your legs, slowing him exactly how wet he had already made you from watching.

He gave a soft grown. “All for me.”

In a second he was on you, his hot length spearing into you.

You screamed into the night. His cock split you open, stretching you to the point of pain, made up for by touching every sensitive part of you. It burned inside you making you just as desperate as him.

He barely gave you time to adjust before he started fucking you in earnest.

Your headboard slammed against the wall with every thrust. The sounds that came from your mouths were debauched. This was nothing less than pure animalistic fucking and damn your soul to hell if you weren’t loving every second of it. 


	50. Grand Admiral Thrawn (Vampire AU) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t care about consequences.”

You would never get tired of this. Your whole body ached in the best possibly way. It was like you could still feel Thrawn buried inside you, making you feel worshiped with every stroke of his cock. A single small bruise remained at the base of your neck from where he had taken a small taste, bringing you both to a swift and devastating climax.

You were both spent and Thrawn was content to keep you in his arms for as long as possible.

You loved that about him. No matter how hard he took you, he was always gentle after the fact. He took care of you. It was sensation you had only limited experience with and one you were quickly getting used to.

But, a part of you had to wonder, just how long was it going to last?

“What are you thinking about?”

You blinked, turning your gaze up to your lover.

Thrawn met you, his expression its usual passive calm. But you knew him well enough to know those glowing red eyes of his was monitoring and examining every tiny emotion which crossed your features. You swore at times he could read minds.

“The future,” you said, unsure of how to broach the subject. “Us.”

His brow creased into a small frown. “What, specifically?”

You took a breath, knowing this conversation was inevitable. He wouldn’t let it go until you told him the absolute truth. “How long are we going to be us?”

He stayed silent for a long moment. His eyes were focused, his face unmovable. You knew there was nothing for it, but to wait for his answer.

“How long do you wish us to last?” he asked.

“Ideally, forever.”

He closed his eyes, a small breath escaping from his nose. “Y/N…”

“I know what you’re going to say,” you said. There was no anger in your voice. The pair of you had had this conversation so often, you didn’t have it in you anymore. Still, it needed to be said. 

“I can only tell you so many times, I don’t care about the consequences. I know you don’t believe me, but it’s the truth. I love you Thrawn and I want to be with you for as long as possible.”

“As do I,” he said, softly. “But, I should not be the sole reason for your turning. A vampire’s life is forever, in the truest possible sense. You must have a purpose to continually drive you forward. If you do not, time with leave you behind.”

“Is love not motivation enough?”

A small smile touched his lips. “It’s a romantic notion to be sure, but not a practical one.”

“So, I need some sort of goal or mission complex enough to last entirety before you consider changing me, is that the idea?” 

“Not in so many words, but yes.”

You nodded in consideration. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

The smile stayed on his lips as he leaned down and kissed your forehead.

“I would not expect anything less.”


End file.
